


One Witch's Secrets

by AusWriter36



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Boscha Has Anger Issues, F/F, Falling In Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, Love Confessions, Redemption, Romance, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AusWriter36/pseuds/AusWriter36
Summary: Amity Blight has grown up quite a bit since she met Luz, so much so that she's fallen head over heels for the human. However, Boscha and her friend Skara want to know more secrets about Amity than she's willing to allow.
Relationships: Amelia/Willow Park, Amity Blight & Boscha, Amity Blight & Boscha & Skara, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Willow Park, Boscha/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Skara (The Owl House), Boscha/Willow Park, King/Skara (The Owl House), Luz Noceda/Skara
Comments: 11
Kudos: 81





	1. Putting Pieces Together

**Author's Note:**

> This might be my first story on the site, but I've written dozens of fanfiction before. It's not a common hobby of mine, but it's rare for me to do it unless it's for a show I really like. This story may contain some upsetting scenarios, but nothing beyond the show's demographic.
> 
> I own nothing from The Owl House. All rights belong to Dana Terrace and Disney.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boscha and Skara are trying to build their new Treasure Shack, until the former discovers a secret she didn't want to hear.

"Ugh! Where did I put the nails?!" Boscha asked angrily, holding a hammer in her hand looking around a small shack that looks to have recently been made.

"Did you check underneath the table set?" asked Skara, who was standing a few feet away from Boscha.

"Duh, of course I checked there!" said Boscha. "I've looked around each corner and I can't see them!"

"Maybe you're not looking properly." said Skara. She proceeded to bend down, putting her knees on the floor and lift up each plank of wood that was left to be constructed for the shack. After a bit, she pulled out a container of nails. "Oh well look what I have here."

The cyclops quietly grumbled to herself. She hated it whenver one of her posse would one-up her with or without the intention of doing so. "Fine," she mumbled. "You win this round Skara." She snatched it from her and started to nail the sign above the door.

For the last few hours, the two girls were building their second rendition of the Treasure Shack, in the same spot that the last one had been destroyed. Since that day, Boscha had grown a strong hatred towards the perpertrator: Luz Noceda. Although King was in her body at that point, it was too late for the human girl to correct her mistake. Not that she would want to anyway, given that Luz also developed a disdain towards Boscha after some of her 'bad' actions towards her own friends. Being Boscha, she never saw it as a big deal. She only saw Luz's actions as a form of weakness and pitty.

"I wish we didn't have to build this shack again." said Boscha. "If it wasn't for round ears, we wouldn't have to."

"To be fair Boscha, you DID start that challenge with her in the first place." said Skara.

"Yeah? Well it's _her_ fault for accepting it. She could've just walked away, but noooo. She just had to try and one-up me to make me look stupid."

"I doubt that was her intention. I mean, she did look a bit different that day."

"It doesn't matter what she was like that day. She still caused this mess in the first place." Boscha said, as she just finished nailing her side of the sign. "By the way, where the heck are Cat and Amelia?! They said they were going to help us make our new Treasure Shack!"

"Cat wanted to do her homework before tomorrow, and Amelia's gone to-!" Skara had to cut herself off before she could've just potentially walked herself into a grave.

Boscha however, was quick to catch on. "Gone to what?!" she exclaimed.

"She's uhh... gone to the... library?" Skara mumbled, trying to keep herself together.

"Liar!" Boscha stormed up to Skara. " _Tell me what's going on, Skara!_ "

"Amelia went to go practice plant magic with Willow!" Skara blurted, before she quickly covered her mouth.

_Willow..._

That word was enough to fire the three-eyed girl up. Ever since the Grudgby season started, Boscha grew a massive hatred against Willow, probably even more than Luz. The plant girl was gaining a lot of attention at school, and it only got bigger after the Grudgby game. People were starting to like Willow, and that just felt like a massive crime from Boscha's point of view. And with Amelia beginning to hang out with her, was it possible her other friends might too?

Boscha directed her eyes towards Skara, almost feeling like conjuring a fire spell. "Amelia's gone to hang out with that Half-A-Witch?! Without me even knowing about it?!"

"Calm down Bosch," Skara said, putting her hand on the girl's shoulder. "She just wanted to try and improve her plant magic, and thought Willow could help her out."

"And why didn't she tell me about this?!"

"Well, no offence Boscha, but she was afraid of how you'd react. And I can see why."

"Oh she better be afraid! She can't just go off and hang out with the weak links without my permission!" Boscha walked towards the cliff towering above the Boiling Isles. "Well guess what Amelia?! Your social life is ruined!"

Skara walked up to her, trying to pull her away from the cliff. "Y'know Bosch, if you're so concerned about your friends hanging out with people you hate, why don't you just try to make amends with Willow?

Boscha almost threw up at the idea, followed by a small chuckle. "Are you kidding me?" She turned around to Skara. "Do you think I have the decency to try and be friends with her? Fat chance, Skara!"

"Why do you even hate Willow so much? She seems like a cool girl." Before she could continue, Boscha brought her finger towards her neck, looking like she was about to burn it. "I-I mean, she SEEMS like a cool girl. I'm sure she's just a big dork in the long run!"

"That's better."

Boscha had enough of the events at hand. She walked back to the still unfinished Treasure Shack and just sat on a beanbag, pulling her scroll out and scrolling through Penstagram. When she went to Amelia's profile, she could see a new post.

"Look what I was able to make today! Thanks to my new awesome friend, WillowPark320!" The caption read.

Soft block. It was only temporary for now, but Boscha didn't want to see another word out of Amelia until she decides to confront her. Afterwards, she just pouted on her beanbag. Skara came up to her and sat on the floor next to her.

"Do you wanna tell me what's bothering you about this?" she asked.

Boscha stared at her lap for a few seconds, before muttering, "No."

"Are you sad?"

"Yuck! No! Why would I want to feel sad? That just makes me look weak. A girl of my league can't show weakness. That's why you need to have people that fear you."

"You're not gonna throw Amelia out because of this, are you?"

The three-eyed girl let out a groan. "No, Skara! I'm not gonna throw her out of the group! But I will if she decides to ditch me! The next thing I need is another Amity situation."

"What about Amity?" Skara asked, slightly thrown off by her name being mentioned.

"Oh you know Skara. How she ditched us for Willow and that... human, even though she was fine a few days before!" The anger levels in Boscha's system started fuming again. "A top grade student, just ditching her friends like a bunch of leftovers!"

"Or are you just mad because the rich girl's no longer in our group?

Boscha slapped her face after hearing that question. "You're really gonna throw that in?"

"Well it's not exactly a secret that we went to a lot of rich places with Amity's family. Titan knows you loved that kind of royalty."

"It's not just that. There's something I don't understand."

"What?"

Before she continued, Boscha stood up from her beanbag. "Amity was fine around us for years. She clearly liked hanging out with us. And then Grom comes around and, she suddenly changes..."

"Changes?""

"She got soft."

"Because she started hanging out with Luz and Willow?"

"Yes, Skara!" Boscha groaned. "She started hanging out with them, and it was only after Grom!"

Just then, Boscha was beginning to put the pieces together. Everybody knew that Grom wasn't just an event to face your deepest fears, but to spend time with that special someone if you had one. Not everyone had a partner, but if there was one thing Boscha knew about Amity before Grom, she barely had an interest in anybody. She was usually singular, often taking up her own space and taking pride in her top position at Hexside.

And then, once Luz showed up, that's when people began to notice a change in Amity's demeanour. No longer was she turning people down or spitting in Willow's face, but she began to open herself up to others. Luz was her first true friend in years, and that led to her making amends with Willow, someone she seemed to have hated for years. Then, Amity just turned her back on Boscha, after she agreed to help Luz and Willow defeat her in Grudgby.

The realization may or may have not hit her, but Boscha may have suspected what was going on. This caused her to giggle to herself, then followed by hysterical laughter. Skara had no idea what was going on, but she started to fake laugh anyway as to not make Boscha look so awkward.

"W-what's so funny?" Skara asked between her fake laughter.

Boscha took a moment to calm down, gathering her senses before talking to Skara. "I-I think I know what's going on with Amity."

"What?"

Boscha grinned widely at Skara, her eyelids scowling as well. "I think Amity has feelings for that human."

"Feelings? Like, romantic feelings?"

"Do you remember when Amity had a crush on that new student that showed up a couple years ago? The black haired girl, who joined the Abomination Track?"

"The one who later got expelled for pulling pranks on the teacher?"

"Yeah."

"Ohh yeah!" Skara nodded. "I remember her."

"Well I bet you that's what Amity feels about round ears."

Skara giggled a little, but in a good way. "That's cute." Though she later took that comment back when Boscha glared at her. "I mean, it's cutely disgusting?"

"Yeah, that's what I think's going on here. She's probably fallen head over heels for her!"

"Does nobody else know about it?"

Before she continued anymore, the three eyed girl turned back towards the town. "I don't think so, and I don't even know if I'm right about this."

"A first." Skara quietly whispered to herself. Thankfully Boscha didn't hear her that time.

"...But I'm gonna find out for myself." Boscha said to herself, smirking at the same time. Perhaps she had found a way to get even with Amity.

"I did say she's destroyed her social life... so I'm gonna make sure that happens."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the chapter being so short. I'm still trying to get back into the swing of writing novel based storylines.
> 
> See y'all in Chapter 2!


	2. A Blight Beautiful Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity is finally returning to Hexside after her leg feels better! Hopefully she can get through it without any interruptions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Heyo! Chapter 2 is all well and done! I'll try to make sure not every chapter is some character's point of view chapter, but I felt it was a familiar way to get people into the story and what we're getting into.
> 
> Don't be too fond of the fluff yet, it won't last that long.
> 
> I own nothing from The Owl House. All rights go to Disney and Dana Terrace.

Blight Manor. A royal house with some top of the line people. Kept behind a large gate and walls, it was rare for the place to have any visitors unless they were of the same blood or royalty as them. Constructed years ago and handed down to for generations, Blight Manor was now in the helm of Alador Blight and his wife Odalia. And yet they were some of the coldest people in the Boiling Isles. Refusing to cooperate with those of low standards and can sometimes force people to make the wrong decisions. Their presence alone was enough to make the manor a rather cold and sometimes unnerving place to be at.

Despite the rather cold adult figures, the manor was also helm to three offspring that were recently igniting some light within the landmark. The first two being their eldest twin children: Edric and Emira. The two would often pull pranks on higher authority at several places, but they recently started to drift away from their sometimes evil deeds and be more supportive of each other and those that they cared about. 

And one of those they care about was their little sister and youngest of the Blights: Amity.

Even though Edric and Emira tend to tease her and pull silly pranks on her, they do care about her and ultimately want the best, unlike their parents. Amity at first glance felt exactly like a Blight parent would. She was raised to be a cold person who strides to be at the top of her game, thus she lived off that trait for years. So much so that her own siblings tried to lift her spirits up and get her to be more joyful, which only resulted in Amity telling on them.

Then it took one human girl to completely change all of that. When Luz first arrived in this world, Amity did not give off a good first impression. She remained cold and sinister, especially when Luz unintentionally embarrassed her at Hexside and at the Covention. From Amity's point of view, this cold behaviour towards Luz came off as justified.

And yet... there was something about Luz that just... changed her. The human girl was relentless and selfless almost all the time. Even though Amity tried to remain within her parents' intentions, Luz still had a sense of care for her. It surprised her. The girl she actually tried to get dissected at Hexside one time, was suddenly wanting to be her friend. Amity felt confused about what was the right choice. Was she to remain strong and turn Luz away? Or was she to open herself up and welcome her with open arms?

Luz was such a dork... and Amity loved that about her.

She just couldn't help herself. Luz was such an odd girl, and she certainly wasn't of the proper Blight type. But Amity always remembered the first time Luz made her laugh. It was the first time she had done it in ages, all because Luz was just being herself. And thanks to Luz, Amity returned to a life she wanted to have. She wanted to be open, she wanted to have a lot of real friends, and she didn't want anyone to force her to be otherwise. Granted it was in secret, but that wasn't going to take away the joy of it. She got to be friends with Willow again, she finally turned Boscha away, and she was making real friends. It felt like she was apart of a loving family. And perhaps soon, she may even have a proper partner. It was scary, and at times almost unbelievable. 

Yet Amity was still head over heels for the single girl who helped change her for the better.

Even while she was still sleeping, those thoughts rushed through her head. Eventually, the morning glow from outside her window lit up through the curtains. She started to wake up from her dreams, rubbing herself to get ready for another day at Hexside.

"Good morning once again, Boiling Isles." Amity yawned to herself. She lifted the blankets off herself and slowly stood up. Her leg had just gotten out of its cast a couple days ago, so she needed to take it easy if she were to go back to Hexside. After she got into her Hexside uniform, she went to the kitchen where her two siblings were finishing their breakfast.

"Dad really needs to consider getting better bread for our toast." Emira said, taking her plate to the sink.

"I thought all bread tasted the same." said Edric, also taking up his plate. "You'd think it's easier for these food places to borrow the same recipe if it's cheaper."

"And we both know that each brand tries to one-up each other."

"You mean like how we tried to one-up Amity during Grom?"

Amity smirked at her siblings, knowing that they weren't even aware of her presence.

"I remember!" said Emira. "We looked so much cuter than her, and yet we still lost?!"

"Maybe that's what happens when you're the sister of a 'top grade' student."

"Am I hearing some jealous siblings over there?" Amity finally spoke up.

Her sudden comment threw the older twins off, as they swiftly turned to face her. "Oh!" Emira exclaimed. "H-Hey there baby sister! Did you sleep well?!"

Amity just strolled over to the kitchen, having a cheeky grin on her face. "Oh I slept fine. But I don't know if I wanted to hear my dear siblings calling me second place."

"Whaaaat?!" said Edric. "Naaah, just mildly disappointed we didn't get much credit at Grom!"

"Y'know, it'd be a real shame if the teacher found out." said Amity.

"You're really gonna tattle on us again, Mittens?" Emira asked, mildly annoyed.

Amity couldn't keep her straight face on any longer, letting out a playful chuckle at her siblings. It prompted some chuckles from her siblings too, seeing that their young sister was showing a lot more of a cheerful side nowadays. At least as much as they might've asked for.

"I'm just kidding," Amity said, rubbing her eyes a bit. "You two should've known by now that phase has gone away weeks ago."

"Don't go playing tricks on us like that Mittens," Edric pointed to her. "That's our job!"

"Oh well, at least it gives her an excuse to lighten up." said Emira.

"Where's Mom and Dad?" Amity asked, heating her breakfast up over a fire pit near the sink.

Emira rolled her eyes from hearing the two in question. "They went on another business trip. You know them, trying to earn extra revenue because they can."

A sigh of relief left Amity's mouth. The last thing she needed was her parents ruining her good morning. "Thank Titan, I don't need to hear their demands for the thousandth time."

"Gee, that's some strong words coming from their favourite daughter." Emira chuckled.

"Did they really say that about me?"

"Only because you followed their demands for years." said Edric.

"Well I'm not gonna be so gullible to them after all that's been happening recently." Amity mentioned, taking a seat at the table and starting to chop up her breakfast.

"Boy, either I'm still dreaming or you're in a weirdly good mood today Mittens." Edric pointed out.

"Pinch yourself." said Emira.

Edric did as Emira told, causing him to flinch a bit as she chuckled. "Yep, I'm not dreaming!"

"Come on, I've been feeling pretty good for the last few weeks." said Amity. "Well, minus my broken leg."

"Alright I'll give you that, you have been in a much better mood for the past couple weeks." Emira mentioned, putting her plate away. Then she turned to Amity with a grin. "I guess you have Luz to thank for that."

Hearing the human girl's name being said was enough to make Amity's face turn red. It wasn't a dark shade like when she's with Luz, but even just hearing her name mentioned makes her swell up a bit. "Umm, I guess you could say it like that," she quietly muttered.

"Why's your face red? Does she make you angry?" Edric asked, before being pinched again by Emira. "Ah! Still not a dream!" He rubs his arm that got pinched.

Emira sat on a seat nearby Amity, crossing her arms on the table and facing her. "I know why her face is red Ed. She likes Luz!"

"Y-yeah I like her!" Amity said, while her face was turning more and more red. "B-B-But just as a friend! We've only known each other for about a month!"

"Still doesn't mean you can't develop feelings for her." Emira said, poking her little sister's nose.

"Mittens has feelings for Luz?!" Edric blurted, followed by quiet laughter. "Wow, she really is growing up, huh?"

Amity covered her face with her hands, trying not to show her flushed face. Emira gently pulls them away, followed by stroking her hair. "It's all in good fun baby sis," she said. "That was just my first thought that came to mind when you got flustered there."

The young Blight thought she might've dodged a bullet there. She wasn't sure whether or own family should know about her crush, even though she has grown a better bond with Edric and Emira for the last few weeks. And to her credit, it was Luz that caused this to happen.

"Weird that I never looked red when I felt embarrassed back when I was Amity's age." Edric pointed out.

Emira spoke back with a deadpanned look. "That's because you never knew when you felt embarrassed."

"I'm not embarrassed..." The young girl said quietly, catching the attention of her siblings. "I'll come out clean... I kinda like Luz."

"I knew it!" Edric blurted.

"No you didn't," said Emira. "You only say that because you thought she did a second ago."

"But it's true," Amity said quietly. "I have feelings for Luz, and I don't know why."

"Well," Emira thought aloud, rubbing her chin. "She is pretty darn cute."

"Yeah," Amity muttered. "She is pretty cute. Dang it, she's _too_ cute! I'm questioning how someone like her could even handle this world!"

"Awwwww!" Both Blight twins spoke in sync, as Amity turned away as red as a tomato.

"Stop it you two! You're embarrassing me!" Amity said, causing the twins to giggle.

"How? We're the only two people in front of you right now." Edric pointed out.

"Alright, fair point," Amity sighed, facing back towards them. "Sorry about that, I just-"

"We know sis, you get too nervous with these things." Emira pointed out.

Amity rolled her eyes in response. "Thanks for pointing out the obvious." She was then alerted by Edric doing a quiet knock beside her seat.

"Hello? Earth to Amity? What happened to the happy Amity that was just here a second ago?!" Edric asked loudly as Amity playfully pushes him away, causing all three siblings to laugh with each other.

"O-Okay, sorry about that Ed," the young Blight girl said, clearing her throat afterwards. "I guess I tend to act this way when I worry."

"We know," said Emira. "But why do you need to worry about Luz?" 

That was the question Amity would often ask herself. If Luz is so easy to like, and easy to make peace with even those that have wronged her in the past, why did she worry about telling her how she feels?

"I don't want her to reject me..." she whispered.

"What do you mean?" Emira asked, turning back to her sister, with Edric doing the same.

Amity slumped back on her chair, trying to think of how she was supposed to go about this. Now that her own siblings knew about her crush, she feared it could spread even further than that. Beyond them, and possibly reaching her parents. Titan knows what they'd do if they found out that Amity had a crush on a human, let alone one that was of her own gender. At least for now, Emira and Edric were all that needed to know. She sat back up.

"I know, that sounds really selfish... but it's true. Yes, I do have these feelings for Luz, but..." Amity paused for a moment to pick the right words. "I don't know how she's going to react if I tell her how I really feel, or how Mom and Dad would react if they find out I like a girl. I might look like a fool to other people, especially those that still look at me like some top grade student who has to do everything perfectly." Amity directed her eyes towards the table, and they started to get a bit watery. "And... what if Luz doesn't like girls? What if she looks at me like some sort of weirdo? Next thing you know she'll be rejecting me, and she won't want to be friends with me anymore."

The Blight twins looked at each other with a bit of concern. Emira tried to lift Amity's eyes off the table, enough so that she could at least face her older sister.

"Quit worrying about it Mittens. It hasn't even happened yet." said Emira, looking towards Amity with a nurturing look in her eyes.

"And I doubt Luz would wanna stop being your friend," Edric joined in. "Even if she doesn't like girls!" Emira then punched his arm. "Owww..."

"Not, helping, Ed!" Emira scowled.

Amity looked down for a bit, still thinking about what she needed to say. The last thing she needed was a stupid quip from her brother, so it did throw her off track for a bit. "You're right," she spoke at last. "I'm worrying too much about something that hasn't even happened."

"Exactly!" Emira spoke happily. "Just wait for the right time, and then tell Luz how you really feel!"

"Better to do it sooner than later." Edric added.

Amity showed a small smile to her siblings. She wasn't always grateful for what they would do, but she'll always appreciate a moment where they DO actually support her like proper siblings. "Thanks, guys."

"Then maybe in a couple years, we can start calling her **_'Luz Blight!'_** "

And just like that, Amity's face went completely red. She slammed her face on the table, planting her hands in her hair. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SAY THAT?!" she shouted from underneath, causing an uproar from Emira and Edric. 

Maybe Amity should've taken back her initial thoughts about them.

* * *

Soon enough, it was time for the Blights to leave the Manor and head for Hexside. After the gates were locked up, they began their walk. Amity would normally walk there on her own unless her parents offered to drop her off, but now she had to go there with Em and Ed behind her back. Literally.

"Don't speed up now Mittens," Emira called out. "You don't wanna put too much pressure on your leg!"

"I'll be fine, It's healed enough. It's not like I haven't walked to Hexside on my own." Amity said, her back still facing them.

"Are you sure? We wouldn't want you to flush so much that you faint." Edric snickered under his breath. His last comment caused Amity to face him.

"Only because you two made me!" Amity said pointing at them.

"We're just trying to give you some optimism," said Emira. "If you keep heating up like that, then maybe you should go see a doctor."

 _"I'll, be, fine!"_ Amity shouted, scowling at them before turning her back again. She pressed forward, hoping they'd get to Hexside as soon as possible before her siblings continued to tease her. Though she tried to ease her tensions. After all, they were only messing around with her. Maybe it was just a common thing for siblings to do.

"Y'know Amity, we weren't joking."

She suddenly stopped in her tracks. It was rare to her Emira mention Amity by her own name. She was just called 'Mittens' or 'Baby Sis' for years, only her parents calling her Amity. If she really had to say her own name, maybe she was being serious. "Really?" she quietly asked.

"Really," Emira continued. "If you keep getting so flustered, one day you might just collapse."

"Wow, even I didn't know that." Edric commented.

Amity looked towards the floor, a small sigh coming from her mouth. "I'm sorry. I'm just-"

"We know Amity," Emira interrupted. "You're just nervous. If you want, we'll cut back on that teasing."

"That would be helpful." said Amity.

"Alrighty then!" said Emira with a smile. "Now let's stick together and get to our destination!" She wrapped her arm around Edric and began to walk ahead with Amity.

"That's a bit of a tight grip!" Edric squawked.

"So little sis, do you know why else you like Luz?" Emira asked.

Amity beemed a bit, resting her head on Emira's shoulder. "Well, she is really cute."

Emira smirked. "You already said that, silly."

"Oh right," Amity said blushing a bit. "Well, she's pretty selfless. She always tries to help others regardless of what harm can get in her way. She took my place as Grom Queen just so I wouldn't have to face my own fear!" She started to sound a bit excited, like she was praising the artist behind Azura. "And she's so funny! She acts like a total dork, and yeah she can be stupid, but... I _love_ that about her! It's just so... weirdly charming!"

"Interesting points," said Edric. "And yet that's not what you love about us."

Amity chuckled in response, rolling her eyes a bit. "Yeah yeah whatever." She looked towards the floor, thinking about her next comment. "But I think what I love most about Luz is... she feels like the witch I always wanted to be."

The two Blight twins were caught off by that comment, now surrounding Amity to hear more. "I mean, she's selfless, cares so much about others, and she's fearless! I mean you two saw what she did at Eda's Petrification! She fights so hard for people she cares about!" Amity took a moment to breathe before she continued. "All I'm saying is... she fights for her family, she has real friends, and she's not afraid of anything. She just feels..." Amity slowly looked up, a warm smile spread on her face. "...Perfect."

"Well then I'm certain more than ever that she'd be ecstatic to hear what you think about her." said Emira.

"Next thing you know, she'll be the one freakin' out over you." said Edric.

Amity chuckled again. "I seriously doubt that'll happen."

* * *

Minutes passed by, and the Blight offsprings made it to their destination: Hexside School of Magic and Demonics. The place where young witchlings dream to learn their desired magic. Although the three went to the same school, they were in different tracks that suit them.

"You have reached your destination!" Edric quoted in a robotic voice.

"You seriously still quote Mom and Dad's old tracking bug?" Emira asked.

"What? It always sounded funny to me." said Edric.

Emira gave a small laugh, then she and Edric started helping Amity up the stairs. "Can I ask why you two are carrying me a bit?" she asked.

"We don't want you to fall down the stairs and bust your leg again." said Edric. 

Amity looked sideways, smiling a little from her siblings' kind gestures. "Thanks guys."

When the three made it to the main entrance, they started to part their ways. "We better get to our classroom. See you after school, Mittens!" Edric shouted before walking away with Emira.

A random student walks past Amity. "Uhh, who's Mittens?" He asked, causing her to point to someone else as he walks away.

Amity let out a sigh of relief now that she got to her destination. Hopefully by this point, it would just be smooth sailing for her first day back without her cast on. As long as Boscha or her crew don't give her a hard time for her recent actions, she'd be okay.

"Hey Amity! Good to see you back!"

She recognized that voice. It had practically burned into her mind ever since she grew attached to it. And now one thing was for certain...

Here comes the **Gay Panic.**


	3. Goals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faced with her cons of the past, Amity realizes that confessing her feelings for Luz is even harder than it initially was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really happy to see that a lot of people are liking this story! So I'm gonna make sure I continue it until it's finished!
> 
> I own nothing from The Owl House. All rights go to Dana Terrance and Disney.

Amity let out a sigh of relief now that she was at her destination. Hopefully by this point, it would just be smooth sailing for her first day back without her cast on. As long as Boscha or her crew don't give her a hard time for her recent actions, she'd be okay.

"Hey Amity! Good to see you back!" An unknown voice spoke from behind her.

She recognized that voice. It had practically burned into her mind ever since she grew attached to it. The heat was starting to get to her, and she had no choice but to face it. She turns around to face the main entrance. And standing there, was the girl that stole her heart. With the morning light shining past her, and mild wind blowing her hair in Amity's direction.

Luz Noceda was absolutely beaming at her. And now Amity could tell, that her Gay Panic was coming on.

"L-Luz?!" She quickly blurted out. "H-Hey! What a surprise to see you! I-I mean, it's not a surprise! You come here every day! _FIVE_ DAYS, I meant! Of course I'm still surprised by you! A-Am I still talking?!" She was completely lost, all the while her face was starting to turn red.

Thankfully much to Amity's relief, Luz was still just as oblivious to Amity's crush as she has been before. In some circumstances, that was either a really good or really bad thing.

"Oops, did I scare you?" Luz asked. "Sorry! I was just excited to see you!"

"W-Why would you be excited to see me?" Amity stuttered.

"You haven't been at Hexside for weeks! Then again, I did take a little break myself after saving Eda from the Emperor."

Amity just slapped her hand onto her face, feeling foolish for even asking Luz that question in the first place. It didn't seem obvious, but even she would lose track of her thoughts when she was in a deep crush. "Right, that! Sorry."

"Hey don't sweat it. I'm just happy to see you! And good to see your leg's feeling better!"

"Oh yeah," Amity said looking down at it. "it's feeling fine. Not one-hundred percent there yet, but it was well enough for me to come back to Hexside."

"Maybe you should go see if the healing track can bring it to that number!" Luz asked.

The Blight teen just chuckled at the dorky human. Luz may be a bit of ditz, but those are the kind of girls Amity started to grow attached to. "It's fine Luz, I'll be okay."

Luz began to smirk towards Amity, her eyelids narrowed. "Don't forget I can carry you again if you feel a bit of pain~."

The Gay Panic returns. "Nope! I don't n-need that again! Amity's feeling just fine! She's a toughie! Yep! Go find her!" She quickly said, making Luz laugh. She had to quickly think of a different topic before it got out of control. Suddenly remembering something Luz said a second ago, she faced her. "You really went to save Eda from the Emperor?"

"Duh! Of course I would!" said Luz. "She may be stubborn, but I love her no matter what! In a lot of ways, she's like a second mother to me! A cranky mother most of the time, but still someone I know cares about me."

"I did see what you pulled off over there... Not gonna lie, that was pretty cool what you managed to do." Amity smiled, a faint red seen on her cheeks.

"You think so?" Luz asked. "I knew my magical capabilities were getting better!"

"They sure look like it." Amity replied. That was all she said at the moment, before she found herself being embraced by the human girl. Red flusterings was spread all over her face, yet she wasn't quite ready to hug Luz back.

"Thanks Amity." Luz quietly spoke. "I'm glad to have you back."

"Heheh... yep! Glad to be back." Amity said, quietly patting Luz's shoulder.

"Yes, such a delight to have you back, Amity..." An unknown voice spoke from the hallway.

The sudden words alerted the two girls. They broke from Luz's hug and turned around, seeing someone neither of them wanted to see. Boscha just got her books from her locker, and was now staring at the two with a rather scowling look. This rose tensions for Amity. How long was she standing there? How much did she hear? How long would it take for her to suspect anything? 

Luz meanwhile, just gave the same look back to Boscha with no fear. "Save your breath Boscha. Nobody needs to hear your voice to save them a lifetime."

"Ooooh, such feisty words!" Boscha said sarcastically. "Big hero Luz comes back after her grand escape from the Emperor, and now she thinks everyone has to bow down to her."

"At least that's better than what you've pulled off in your whole life!" Luz snapped back.

 _BURN!_ Amity thought in her head. Even she had to admit, seeing Luz stand up that much to Boscha was pretty hot.

Boscha meanwhile, was unamused by Luz's smack talk, and began to create some fire from her finger. "Talk it up Round Ears, or I'm gonna send you to the furnace to burn for a lifetime."

Even though it was a small bit of fire, Luz did know that Boscha was a really strong girl. Now was probably a good time to cut it down. "Uhh, did I say that?" She nervously chuckled. "Oooh such a doofus I can be!"

Boscha thought she may have beaten Luz, when suddenly she interrupted by an unusual obstacle. A large plant vine with a thick body, grabbed Boscha by her ankle and flung her upside down. "Ah!" She exclaimed. "Put me down you stupid bush wreck!"

The three looked over, and Luz and Amity weren't surprised to see what caused it. Willow Park, as well as their other friend Gus Porter, were beside the conjured vine.

"Hmm, I guess my plant magic has a habit of getting even with bullies." Willow smirked towards Boscha.

"Would ya look at that? The vine beast caught another beast!" Gus jokingly said.

"Oh shut up!" Boscha shouted. "And let me go already!"

"What's the magic word~?" Willow asked.

"Bite me!" Boscha snapped, before starting to feel the vine grip tightly on her ankle. "Ow ow ow! Okay! Please put me down!"

Willow got the vine to drop Boscha onto the floor. After getting up, the cyclops angrily grabbed her books and faced the group. "I don't thank you for that, Half-A-Witch! Pray that I don't tell Principal Bump about your stupid act!"

"I doubt he'd care if I was giving you your just desserts." Willow said shrugging. "Besides, he likes it when we try new things."

The trio minus Amity chuckled, causing Boscha to storm off. Amity was just watching her, feeling a bit worried that she might actually have something planned for them. "Guys? You should probably be careful. I know getting payback on Boscha is fun and all, but you never know what kind of scheme she'll plan."

"Ah, we don't need to worry about her right now." Gus gestured in Boscha's direction. "Because right now we all welcome Amity Blight back to Hexisde!"

After he said this, a few of the students looked at Amity. Some cheered for her, while others just gave a few claps. She did look a bit embarrassed, but admittedly joyful over her new friend bringing positive attention to her.

She chuckled a little bit. "It's not that big of a deal, but thanks for that Gus."

"No problem!" He said cheerfully.

"Yeah, it is pretty nice to have you back Amity." Willow said with a smile.

" _Pretty nice_?!" Luz asked. "It's awesome! The group doesn't feel nearly as complete without her around!"

Amity turned into a blushing mess. Luz being around her was one thing, but now she was actively praising every second of her she could get.

"Amity?" Luz asked. "Are you okay? You suddenly look really red."

"Wow! Is that the heat?! Boy, I'm getting a bit hot at the moment!"

"It doesn't even feel that hot today." Willow pointed out.

"Maybe I'm just c-close to the door! We should probably head to class now! Bye!" Amity said before sprinting off.

Luz just stared at her running down the hallway. "Huh, that was weird," she mumbled.

"Maybe she's feeling overwhelmed," said Gus. "It is her first day back after all. I remember my first day at Hexside. The stares were so haunting..."

"But that's not the first time her face has looked so red before." Luz pointed out, stroking her chin. "Do you think there's something bothering her?"

"I wouldn't worry about that right now Luz." Willow said, approaching her. "She was right about one thing, it's nearly time for our classes."

"Oh alright." Luz said, as she and her two friends walked down the hallway. "Hey, you think people might actually call me a hero for what I did?"

"I don't think being a celebrity's gonna be all it's cracked up to be." said Gus. "Next thing you know you'll turn into a snobby teen like Amity used to be."

"Ugh, don't remind me." Willow mumbled.

* * *

Lunch break eventually started at the school. Often considered top of the line food products, lots of Hexsidians loved eating in the cafeteria. As long as their food don't try to eat them first. Luz would normally just bring her own lunch at the possible cost of her health. She had no idea if any of Hexside's food would poison her or whatnot.

On the other side of the Cafe sitting by herself at a table, was Boscha slowly eating her lunch still looking angry from what happened earlier. Soon enough, Skara and Cat came up to her.

"Hey Bosch, you feeling okay?" Cat was first to ask.

"If you want me to get specific, no I'm not." Boscha grumbled.

"Let me guess, you ran into Willow?" Skara asked.

Boscha suddenly slammed her hands on the table, making her two friends jump a bit. "Yes Skara! Of course I ran into that Half-A-Witch! Why else would I be feeling so sour?!"

"Not like that's anything new..." Cat mumbled under her breath.

Skara took the first seat next to her three-eyed friend. "Hey it's okay, just try to forget about her."

"I try to Skara, but it's never easy!" Boscha said, now furiously chewing her meal.

Soon, another figure loomed over Boscha. She turned around and saw someone that may or may not still be her friend: Amelia.

"Hey everyone!" She spoke to all of them. "I'm here and ready to eat my lunch together with my best friends!"

"Great to see you Amelia!" Skara said happily.

"Thanks Skara!" she responded. "Sorry I missed you and Boscha the other day."

"Oh don't worry about it, we'll make up for when we have our next days off!" Skara responded.

"If you're still part of this group." Boscha mumbled.

"What was that, Bosch?" Amelia asked.

"Do I need to spell it out?!" she shouted. "We'll do it IF you're still part of this group!"

The plant girl shook a little bit. "W-W-Why wouldn't I be apart of this group?"

Before Boscha said anything else, she noticed Skara glaring at her. Signaling her to zip her mouth shut by giving the gesture. She doesn't like to listen to others, but she reluctantly stopped.

"Nevermind..."

"What did I do wrong?" Amelia was anxious to ask.

"Nothing!" Skara asked, until she brought Amelia's ear to her mouth. "Boscha just found out you hung out with Willow."

"Oh right..." Amelia whispered. "She hates Willow."

"Yeah, just try not to mention it. Keep hanging out with her if you want, just make sure she doesn't know."

"Got it."

What the two didn't realize was that Boscha was hearing everything they were saying. While she chose not to say anything, there was no doubt that soon enough Amelia would be thrown out of the group. In the meantime, she looked over at another table that Luz, Willow, and Gus were sitting at.

 _Look at those dorks_ , she thought. _Looking all happy and silly. It's amazing this school even has pathetic people like them._

At said table, Gus was groaning a bit having just finished his steak. "I don't think I can go on any further."

"You still have your sandwich to go." said Willow.

"I can't do it Willow! My stomach's gonna blow up if I do it! And you don't wanna see what it's like for a stomach to blow up..." He turned to Luz. "Luz! Take the other half of my sandwich? Be just like when you were first here!"

Walking past the table they were at, Amity could hear what Gus just said. And it started to make her shudder. Everytime she thought back to the day she met Luz, she felt so miserable. Sure everytime Amity thought back to her meaner years, it was bad enough already. But seeing how cold and sometimes evil she used to be with Luz, the same girl she now had a crush on, just felt so wrong. The fact that she even tried to get Luz dissected was what killed it. Of course she knows that stuff is in the past, but thinking about the fact that she never made up for that period sometimes made her sick to her stomach. She was willing to admit her flaws in front of Inner Willow, but not yet with Luz.

She was really going to need to find a way to do that. If Amity wanted to confess her feelings for Luz, it needs to be perfect. She sat at an empty table, trying to eat her lunch peacefully.

"No thanks Gus," Luz responded. "I've already got my own lunch to eat."

"Hey, that sandwich looks nicely made." Willow points out. "Has Eda been getting better at making these?"

Luz gave Willow an annoyed look. "I've been making my lunch every time."

"Oh! Sorry Luz." Willow said nervously.

The human girl just chuckled. "It's okay Willow. If you wanna know, Lilith makes these sandwiches for me now."

Amity could overhear what they were saying, and it almost made her choke on her lunch. Lilith's living at The Owl House? How long was she there for? She recalled seeing her leave with Luz and Eda on her sphere, so maybe the Emperor was someone not to be trusted. Amity had been having thoughts about abandoning her dream to join the Emperor's Coven, but knew that her parents would kill her if they found out.

In spite of that though, Amity realized there was no point in worrying about Lilith. Ever since the Covention, Amity vowed to never trust Lilith again after she used her to cheat against Eda and Luz. And that was another memory Amity didn't want to remember in regards to her friendship with Luz. Blaming her for something she didn't do or know about was really childish of her.

 _I guess that's another thing I need to make up for_ , she thought to herself.

"No way! Lilith lives with you now?!" Gus asked in surprise.

"I think we know by now that Emperor Belos is someone nobody should trust." said Willow.

"Tell me about it," Luz said. "But I'm still not exactly 'friends' with Lilith yet. I mean yeah she helped me save Eda, but that won't immediately take away what she did. She did try to kill me at one point."

 _KILL HER?!_ Amity's immediate thought was. Boy was she glad she steered away from Lilith.

"That makes sense," said Willow. "But I can't imagine why anyone would want to join that coven. It sounds really fishy."

The Emperor's Coven...

Thinking of that coven made Luz feel uneasy. After what she went through to get Eda back from Belos, she didn't want to think of what could happen next. However, Luz just remembered something in regards to that coven: Amity had been wanting to join that one for a while. When she noticed her, she was beginning to leave the Cafe.

"Yeah... it does sound fishy..." Luz said quietly to herself.

* * *

As hours passed by, the day at Hexside came to a close. Students started making their way down the hallway and outside the main entrance. Luz and her two friends followed with most of the other students.

"Aww, I always hate it when a day at Hexside is over." Luz said in a rather mopey tone. "No more learning magic until tomorrow."

"At least you get to spend the rest of the day with Eda." said Willow.

"And the not as cool Lilith." Gus jokingly said.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow, I'm gonna wait here for Amity." said Luz.

"You two meeting up for something?" Willow asked.

"Nah, I just wanted to talk to her about something."

"Gotcha. Well tell her we said hi." Willow said, as she and Gus began walking off.

"You can count on that! Bye!" Luz shouted, waving to them.

After Willow and Gus were gone, Luz turned back to the staircase to wait for Amity. The girl in question was walking down the hallway, writing something in her notebook.

"Luz, there's something I need to tell you." Amity was reading what she was writing. "I've had these feelings for a few weeks now..." After that, she just closed it and gripped it in frustration. "Why does this need to be so difficult?!"

"Amity!"

She was quickly alerted by that voice. Looking all around Hexside, she spotted Luz down the staircase waving at her. Breathing in, Amity slowly came down the stairs trying to not swell up like she always would. After approaching her, she gave a rather faint "Hey Luz!".

"Hey! How was your day back at Hexside?" Luz asked.

Amity shrugged. "It was alright. I did have a bit of trouble trying to walk around. My leg still feels a little hurt."

"Alright Blight... What have you got to say?" she quietly said to herself.

"Is there a reason you held me up?" Amity asked. "I do have to get home at a certain time."

"Oh I get that! Everybody's gotta be home at the right time!" Luz chuckled, before she started to sound more serious. "But, I wanted to talk to you about something."

Amity began to sweat from that sentence. "W-What is it?"

The human girl was holding her hands behind her back, trying not to sound too rude with what she was going to say. "You know how you've said you wanted to join the Emperor's Coven?"

"...Yeah?" Amity asked.

"Do you still want to?"

Luz gripped her hands pretty hard, not wanting to come off as selfish. She saw how bad Belos could be, but she knew Amity was working her whole life to try and get into it. She didn't want to let this destroy her dreams, or her own friendship with her.

Instead of that, Amity just spoke sincerely. "Truth be told? I don't know."

"Really?" Luz asked in a bit of shock.

"I really don't know anymore, Luz..." Amity sighed. "I know I've been working my way to the Emperor's Coven for years... but I don't think I want to if people like Lilith are involved."

"What about Lilith?"

"Do you remember the Covention?"

Luz cringed a bit from that question. "Yeah, I do..."

"I wish we never had that Witch's Duel. Lilith basically embarrassed me to get even with her sister, and after that I feel like she's an untrustworthy person. I know it was just first impressions, but I stopped being her apprentice after that." Amity looked towards the floor, her eyelids halfway down. "I don't know what the rest of the system is like, but I don't know if I want to still join or not."

The human girl looked a bit ashamed for asking this question. Amity drifted her attention back to her. "Why did you ask me this, Luz?"

"I just don't want anything to happen to you. The Emperor... he's..."

"What?"

Luz shook her head. She really felt like she was making an attack on everything Amity had been building up for years. "Not the friendliest guy..." she eventually muttered.

The Blight teen looked back at what happened with Eda when she was watching the event. That was basically Luz's mother figure about to be turned into stone, with no regret from Belos. He did seem worse than Lilith, and maybe this can contribute to her decision. But she still looked upset.

"Well, I'll have to make my decision eventually..." she quietly said. "My parents might kill me if I tell them I don't want to join, but I don't know what else awaits me if I do."

Luz decided she shouldn't go on any further about this. She just cared a lot about Amity to not want to see her suffer the same fate as Lilith did. She knew her parents were really forceful, thanks to the glimpse she got in Willow's memories.

She put her hand gingerly on Amity's shoulder. "Amity, you shouldn't let your parents force you into these things. I know that sounds scary, but now you have real friends that'll help you."

"And then what, Luz? They already think I'm a screw up when I don't do what they say, the only thing I can do is follow the orders." Amity started looking towards the ground in shame.

Luz was taken back from this comment. "Amity! You are _not_ a screw-up! I don't care what your parents say or do to you, you're one of the coolest witches I've ever met! And if something happens to you, I will make sure we stand by you!"

Amity did eventually look back up to Luz, staring at her in the eyes. "Really?"

"Of course!" Luz said with a smile. "And lord knows I'm happy I met you! A real best friend!"

The human girl walked towards Amity, and engaged in a tight hug. Amity meanwhile, just looked down fairly sadly. Hearing Luz say 'friend' felt like a constant reminder that maybe that's all they will ever be. Just friends. Luz hugged her for a few seconds, before breaking it.

"Thanks Luz." Amity said. "I'm sure I'll think on what to do."

"No problem. Sorry if that sounded a bit selfish, I don't wanna change your goals."

"It's alright. I know you're saying that because you care." Amity smiled.

Luz smiled back at her, always joyful to see her looking happy too. "Well, I better get home now. Bye Amity!"

Luz adjusted the bag on her back and was ready to start walking home. Amity remained still, her legs shaking as she continued looking at the girl of her dreams.

"Luz, wait!"

Quickly walking up to Luz, she turned back to her friend. "Yeah?"

Amity gulped nervously. She looked back at her notebook, and tried shaking her head to get it out of her mind.

"There's something else I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

The stress within Amity's body was rising up to maximum. It feels like this might be the best time to tell Luz what she had been wanting to tell her for weeks. With nobody else around them at the moment, and no teachers to call them out for still being on School property, perhaps the Blight girl found her shining moment.

To tell Luz how much she loved her.

"... I-"

Then just like that, the chance was completely gone. Emira and Edric were calling to Amity from not too far away, interrupting the two girls and the opportunity they had to discuss this new revelation.

"Oh! That sounds like Ed and Em!" said Luz.

Amity sighed as she looked towards the ground. "Yeah..." She just grabbed her school bag and walked towards them. "Never mind what I said Luz... I'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh okay! Bye!"

Luz waved to the older siblings waving back at her, until all three turned around to go back where they came from before. She started to go down her own path to The Owl House.

But unbeknownst to the two, Boscha was hiding behind the sides of the school staircase. Nobody knew how long she was waiting there, but clearly she heard enough to know exactly what was going on with Amity. As a devilish grin widened on her face, it looks like her theory on the Blight were true. And now her opportunity to enact her plan were more relevant than ever.

"So Amity _does_ like Round Ears... Well, I think it's time to find the **evidence**."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUUUUUN!


	4. Eventful Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning home to the Owl House, Luz is faced with her troubled past and new experiences in the field of romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This will be the last chapter to focus on the perspective of a character. Chapter 5 is where we get into the juicy stuff.
> 
> I own nothing from The Owl House.

As Luz made her way back to the home that sits in this world, she couldn't stop thinking about Amity. It was already exciting to have her back at Hexside after being gone for a few weeks, but now she was being faced with conflicting thoughts on her future. Would she join the Emperor's Coven? The fact that Lilith was no longer apart of it could contribute to that. Or maybe this'll only persuade Amity to abandon her dreams, if even Lilith abandoned it. Maybe she'd realise that Belos was someone not to be trusted. 

At the same time, Luz did get a brief glimpse of how powering Amity's parents could get when they forced her to stop being friends with Willow. She didn't want to imagine what might happen if they found out their youngest daughter was friends with a human.

And that didn't answer Luz's question regarding the constant blushing she's just started to notice from Amity. Why was she doing it so much? Luz knew for a fact that heat had nothing to do with it, given the Boiling Isles doesn't often feel that heated. Perhaps she's thinking of her crush? Luz was always curious to know who Amity wanted to ask out to Grom, but maybe it was best to leave that to herself. It was already awkward enough to ask her about her future, she really didn't want to make her romantic side feel weird as well.

Luz didn't think she'd be faced with these thoughts. She would worry about her friends if they were in any kind of peril (or in Eda's case, stress about her wellbeings), but with Amity... it was a constant flow of thoughts in her head. Sort of like these deep feelings in making sure no matter what, she would be okay. Luz liked Amity, _a lot_ in fact. It was almost crazy to her that she's the one that helped make Amity a better person, and that the former enemies became the best of friends. Luz even recalled how keen and excited she was at this possibility.

While Willow and Gus are just some of her best friends, Luz felt there was a way stronger connection with Amity than she realized. In fact, she sometimes feels that maybe she actually...

She immediately shook her head. It felt impossible for it to be that way. Luz continued walking towards her destination, and looking at all the weird obscurities and creatures in the forest. Before long, she arrived at The Owl House. She could start to smell some food from outside. "Mmm, smells like Lilith is making dinner."

Before Luz could come inside, she could spot Hooty with several animated vegetables wrapped in his tube. "Hoot Hoot! You should hear a song I came up with!" The vegetables struggled to get out, but Hooty was squeezing them rather tightly. "It goes a little something like this!" He clears his throat, " _Straight ha-_ "

**BANG!**

Vegetable juice blew up right in his face, with some of it getting onto Luz too. 

"Blech! Hooty!"

"Aw, that's my favourite song!" said Hooty. "Oh hi Luz!"

"Were you trying to catch those vegetables for dinner?"

"Well I was suppoooosed to," he said as he stretched around Luz. "But I wanted to share my new song!"

Luz quickly made her way past him before she ended up getting stuck. "Yeah, good luck with that."

Inside the Owl House, Eda and her sister Lilith were trying to make dinner together, and not doing a very good job at teamwork. "Edalyn!" said Lilith. "Could you perhaps stop putting that stuff on the food?! They keep running away!"

"I've been living off this style of cooking for years. If you're gonna be staying with me, perhaps it's time you started going by my rules."

"Just because I live with you now doesn't give you the right to boss me around."

"This, coming from the same sister who turned me in to Belos, thinking he was going to cure me. If anything Lily, you do this to own up to your mistakes."

Lilith sighed, knowing this time her sister was right. She turned back to her pot to finish stirring it. "Fine." she mumbled. "By the way, I believe I heard your apprentice return home."

"Luz?" Eda asked, turning around. She walked off to see her, as Lilith started to smirk.

"Perfect, now I can finish our dinner in peace." When she turned back to her pot however, she could see something swimming in it. "You get out of there!" She grabbed the creature, who turned out to be King.

"Nyeh!" He scrambled. "I deserve free samples! I was promoted to king AND queen a while back!"

"Too bad," Lilith said. "You have to wait your turn like everybody else."

"I've waited too long for my meal!" King shouted, before Lilith puts him on the ground like a dog. "Fine! Treat me that way! But I'll taste that entrée when I get the chance!"

"You're going to taste it in ten minutes." Lilith grumbled.

"Hah! Sooner than you might expect!" King said, before running out of the kitchen.

* * *

In the main living area, Luz quietly came inside trying to avoid anymore of Hooty's conversations. "Ahh, temporary home sweet temporary home!"

"Hey, what do you mean by temporary?" Eda came up to her with a smirk on her face. "You've lived in this place for over a month, kiddo." She continued, followed by stroking Luz's hair. "But welcome back anyway."

Luz giggled. "Thanks Eda."

"So, any hijinks you need to report me on? You know how much I love hearing about you getting into trouble. Unless it's something involving Death."

The human girl shook her head. "Nah, just a standard day at Hexside." Although Luz did start to smile a bit. "Except for one thing exciting! Amity was back today!"

Eda stared at Luz, confused by who she was talking about. "Amity... Amity... Is that the one with the glasses?"

"No, silly! She's the girl who's in the Abomination track!"

"Oh right! The witchling you challenged to a Witch's Duel."

Luz facepalmed, not exactly willing to look back on when she and Amity were enemies given how they are now. "Yeah, that's Amity."

"Ahh, I'll never forget exposing Lily in front of the crowd for her cheats!" Eda said in glee, looking back at her now annoyed sister.

"I told you that I only cheated because I knew you would!" Lilith snapped back.

"Yup, and now not only have you stooped down to my level, but now you live under the same roof as me!" Eda chuckled.

The laughter stopped when Eda could see that Lilith was getting more and more frustrated. Still feeling a little glad for what she did when she first got here, she walks up to her. "Don't worry about it too much Lily. I may not entirely forgive you for cursing me, buuut you did put on some dang good effort to save me."

Lilith smiled back at her sister. "Please, it was only natural for me."

"Awww, you two are bonding!" Luz said gleefully.

"Don't get used to it." said Eda.

"Anyway, dinner is just about ready," said Lilith. "Everyone come get your serve."

King was first on the table, lowering his bowl into the pot and filling it to as high as it can get. "Finally, my meal shall be devoured! It shall make me stronger, possibly larger than before!" he declares, jumping off the table and into the living room.

"You still eat in the living area?" Lilith asked.

"Of course I do!" Eda said. "What kind of witch do you take me for?" She scoopes her bowl into the pot and walks off.

"Well it's more civilized to eat at the table!" Lilith shouted.

Luz was last to get her dinner, this time scooping a spoon in and pouring it into her bowl. She looked up towards Lilith, who was also getting her dinner prepared. The human teen got the feeling that she felt a bit awkward in a situation where she's gone through so much, got a high priority at the Emperor's Coven, and has now ended up living with her sister. Luz still didn't entirely forgive Lilith for what she did to her and Eda, but was at least grateful for her helping them out. 

"Hey Lilith?" She spoke at last, to which Lilith turned her eyes towards Luz. "Thanks for dinner." smiled Luz, walking into the living room with Eda and King.

The Clawthorne was a little surprised by the gratitude from Luz, but she was at least glad someone appreciated her hard work for once. She decided to take her bowl into the living area as well, so to not look like such a stranger in the dining room.

"Well look who decided to join us." Eda pointed out.

"Yes, you got me." said Lilith, taking a seat at the end of the couch. "I'd rather not look like a burden."

"Ahh, you're only just my sister." said Eda.

"A crazy, but kind-hearted sister in a weird way." King mentioned; still slurping up his soup.

"So... Luz? Is it?" Lilith asked, shaking her head. "How has it been going to Hexside?"

"It's been amazing!" Luz spoke with a bit of soup in her mouth. She did swallow it though before she continued. "I've learned so much magic there, and I got to see so many different tricks to doing my glyphs! It's kinda tiring being in so many tracks, but I suppose a human like me wants to learn as much as she can."

"Hmm, at least someone seems more dignified." Lilith smirked, turning towards Eda.

"Ha ha, very funny." Eda said sarcastically.

"And it helps that I've made some amazing friends there! Willow, Gus, Amity-"

"Amity?" Lilith asked surprised. "You two are friends now? Last I remember, she had a personal beef with you."

"And who's fault do you think that was, Lily?" Eda asked, turning to her sister.

She actively groaned at another reminder of her cheating. "Mine..."

"Oh no, she didn't like me even before we did our duel." Luz assured the Clawthornes.

"Duel?!" King suddenly asked. "So it WAS that foul girl who destroyed my cupcake at the Covention!" 

"I'll get her to apologise for it." Luz said to King. "Anyway, over time we started to grow a bond with each other, and now we're best friends! I think what solidified our friendship was when we defeated Grom together." Luz sighed before she continued. "All while we were dancing in the night light..." She finished the sentence with a smile on her face. 

The two Clawthornes started to grin at each other. "You seem to like her a lot, don't ya kiddo?" Eda said first.

The human girl sat back down on the couch, eyelids half closed and staring out the window. "Yeah..." she said in a daze. "She's amazing..." This moment was abruptly cancelled by some laughter from the two sisters. "What's so funny?"

"Oh man!" Eda snorted. "You are so easy!"

"She means to say, we have a feeling you have more than friend type feelings towards your friend." Lilith cleared her throat.

"What?!" Luz exclaimed. "No! I don't like like Amity! I only like her as a friend!"

"Ooohoohooo!" King chortled. "Luz has a girlfriend!"

Pink hue began to grow on Luz's cheeks, all the while King was still laughing. "Like you would know anything about romance, King!"

"Ahh, don't take it too personally Luz. We're just messin' with ya." Eda reassured. "You want my advice? Steer far away from romance until you're older. You never know the kind of tricks teenagers can get up to."

"You mean when you went out with that Healing track student at Hexside?" Lilith pointed out.

"Yeah, and that made me never wanna try that junk until I was a responsible adult."

Hearing the conversation made Luz feel a bit uneasy. Not wanting to say anything important, she took her bowl back into the kitchen. "I'm gonna excuse myself," she quietly said to the sisters. They both looked over to her. Eda could tell that something was indeed bothering her.

"Luz?" King looked over to her. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings!"

"I don't think it's that, King. I have a feeling it's something else." Eda said; while she scratched her chin.

"Perhaps you should go talk to your 'daughter', Edalyn."

Eda turned to her sister, who was starting to laugh a bit. "If you dare call me a mother, I'm gonna make sure you sleep outside with Hooty!"

"Hoooot! I get a sleeping buddy?!" Hooty said gleefully.

"Only because Edalyn can't handle being a mother figure," her sister smirked.

Eda grumbled to herself, getting up and walking past Lilith. "You better enjoy your night while it lasts." she said in her sister's ear.

* * *

Luz's room in the Owl House really made her feel like she was home, and alone to think about her feelings. It was still fairly rough around the edges, but she was able to make due and make it her own. Luz was now sitting in front of the window, one leg lifted and the other hanging off her position. She didn't want to admit it in front of her family, but the conversationn Eda and Lilith got into was not something she was in the mood to hear about. It reminded her of events she'd never want to talk about to anyone, not even those she was close with. Luz was fully aware many people thought she was a dork, but the levels of showing that off in some circumstances made her feel really depressed.

She could never turn her friends away, yet recently she felt scared around strangers. That process didn't want to repeat for her, and she wasn't going to let it affect others around her either. Considering her own actions caused Eda to be captured by Lilith, or even the brief times where she would inadvertently cause drama between her and Amity, can sometimes get to Luz really badly. Romance was a field Luz WAS eager to get back into, but only at a cautious approach.

But maybe in a certain friend's case, that option was best not approached. The last thing she wanted was to ruin their friendship.

As her thoughts continued to flow, Luz was suddenly interrupted by little scampers on her floor. She slightly turned her head back to find King holding her bowl.

"Luz! You didn't get to finish your meal!" King said.

"Sorry King," Luz said in a low energy tone. "I'm not hungry." The response caused the demon to look down at her bowl. Before he could even say anything, Luz spoke again. "Yes, you can have the rest."

"Yes! More fillings for me!" King cheered, running out of her room and slurping her bowl.

As the tiny demon ran off with his second serving, Eda takes a small peek into her apprentice's room and how she's sitting at the window. Most of the time, Luz would hardly be this quiet. The last time she could remember was after the group got back from Grom night. While it could've been some relief to not have Luz up and about all the time, even Eda had to admit seeing her like this was really... weird.

"Luz?" Eda abruptly asked, which surprised her a bit. "You doin' okay kid? Ya look like someone just dumped you."

That was a sentence Luz DREADED to hear. She swiftly looks back out the window, now with an irritated look. "Please don't bring that up like that."

Her teacher walked up to her. "Ooh, sorry about that. You know the things I tend to say."

"Yeah..."

Eda kneeled in front of Luz. "But in all seriousness kiddo, is something bothering you? I hardly see you this mopey."

Luz sighed, before turning to her. "It's about what you guys said downstairs."

"What? When we were joking that you might have feelings for that... Amity, girl? Yeah her."

"Not just that... I don't tend to tolerate mockery in relation to love."

The pieces were starting to get put together for Eda. "Did you have a bad relationship back in the Human realm?"

The human girl just burried her head into her knees. "Yes..." she quietly mumbled under her breath. She didn't want to go into details, but it was better for her to tell Eda before she would start to worry. She lifts her head back up and looks towards Eda. "Well, last year, there was a boy at my human school that I had a crush on. He was sort of a popular kid, and lots of people liked him. But he never had anyone to call his partner. So when I tried hanging out with him..." Luz breathed in before she continued. "And when I told him I liked him, he just laughed at my face and everyone he knew started to pick on me..." Her voice was beginning to crack. "And I've never tried to be in that situation again... If I ever want to find someone I like, I want it to be genuine and not... some jerk making me look like an idiot!"

It was sometimes painful to see Luz this upset, especially for Eda. She may hate acting like a mother most of the time, but even she knew when to put her foot down for Luz's sake. "Well if I ever go into the Human realm again, I could find that twerp and make him pay. Revenge is a tasteful hobby for me." she snorted to herself. "But seriously, we won't do that again kiddo. Didn't realize how much it got to ya like that."

"It's okay," Luz said gently, rubbing her eyes to dispose of the waterworks. "Thanks for understanding."

"Nothin' to it." Eda gloated a bit. "I may not be into romance and that kinda junk anymore, but if you ever do decide to try that out again, make sure me and King are on your back."

Luz began to giggle a bit. "I don't need you guys watching me twenty-four seven."

"Oh Titan no! Not for that long!" Eda exclaimed. "Just occasionally looking out for ya and making sure your partner treats you like a real girl."

"I get it." Luz said, a smile spreading on her face.

"'Cause I'm not gonna let some low life bully MY apprentice like that! Not without a little ' _lecture_ ' from Eda the Owl Lady!"

"As long as you don't kill them."

"Nah, Apple Blood is all I need for my body."

Luz and Eda had a small chuckle from the exchanges. Ironically it was one of the few times they had a conversation like this, almost like it was between a mother and her daughter. Luz stood up from her seat about to extend her arms and hug Eda, to which she just let Luz do it without really returning it. All Luz got was a small pat on her shoulder from the Owl Lady.

"Aww, I don't get a return hug?" Luz jokingly said with pouty lips.

"Don't get your hopes up yet kiddo." Eda pointed to her nose, making her giggle a little. Then another question got into her head. "But if you don't mind me askin', do you really like that girl?"

"Amity? No I don't!" At least Luz _thought_ she didn't, but for all she knew that could've been her past telling her that. She sighed and looked again back at Eda. "To be honest, I don't know."

"Alright, just asking," said Eda. "I won't tease you about that again. When you're done, come back into the living room." She stood up and left the room. "Lilith better get that TV globe working!"

"It's called a _CRYSTAL BALL!_ " Lilith shouted from the other room.

Luz laughed at the little exchange between the Clawthornes. She sat back at the window, left with her own thoughts. The last question she got from Eda got her mind to process more. Did she really like Amity like that? Or was it just her desperation to have a proper relationship? It was already pretty hard to get Amity to even respect her when they first met, so what would happen if it was more than just a friendship? Luz would hate to ruin her friendship with Amity all because of a little confession, and then the cycle of embarrassment would repeat itself.

Maybe it was best for herself and her friend if she chose to not go down that path. If Amity's shown to have a crush on Malingale the mysterious soothsayer, how could she possibly have a crush on a dork like Luz?


	5. Spark from the Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity makes a plan to try and spend more time with Luz, something the latter suggested a while back. But will this further her goal of trying to confess to the human?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Dang, my longest chapter yet. Almost the same length as the last four chapters combined. I put a lot of thought into this one. Trial and error was a bit of an enemy with this chapter. The next chapter may or may not be as long, but we'll see.
> 
> I own nothing from The Owl House.

Under the night sky with stars shining from above, Amity was sitting against a tree. She was sitting there for a few minutes, waiting for a certain someone to come along. As she repeatedly turned her head and eyes around to see if she could spot this someone, she just lets out a sigh of relief. "Come on Amity," she whispers to herself. "just tell her how you feel. I doubt she'd stop being friends with me if she says no."

An arrangement was made between Amity and Luz to meet that night for a 'private talk'. Amity needed to find the perfect time to confess her feelings for Luz, without anyone interrupting them this time. So many outcomes were coming into her head. Luz could either return her feelings and love her back, or in Amity's most thought outcome, reject her and have no romantic interest. It constantly gave her a headache to think about this. She loved Luz so much that she'd hate to see her turn down a confession like that.

"Who are ya talking to Amity?" A voice shot from around the tree. Luz showed up at that point, completely surprising Amity and as per usual, turning her into a hot tomato.

"Luz! Don't scare me like that!"

"Oops, sorry Amity." Luz said, before sitting on the grass next to her. "I just wanted to know who you were talking to?"

"I was talking to... myself?" Amity lied, sheepishly smiling.

"Aww! You goofball!" Luz smiled. "You're just like me! I tend to talk to myself when I'm feeling anxious." The human girl directed her eyes towards her friend. "So... what did you bring me up here for?"

Amity was caught in a daze, looking at Luz in the eyes. "H-Huh?" She snapped back into reality. "What was that?"

"What did you bring me up here for?" Luz said more clearly.

The fear was rising up faster than a rocket ship. The girl of Amity's dreams was now sitting here, with nobody else around them. And she knew that now there's no way to back out, or else Luz might get annoyed that she was brought up here for nothing. Amity swallowed her breath and let it out afterwards. She moves herself into a position where she's kneeling in front of Luz, hands almost in hers.

"Because Luz..." She began to speak, rubbing her cheeks to get rid of the sweat. "I wanted to tell you something I've been meaning to tell you for a few weeks now."

Luz leaned in closer to the Blight teen, to hear everything she was going to say. They weren't close enough for a chance kiss, but Amity still kept her distance.

"Ever since I met you, I've felt this weird connection with you. And for a while I couldn't figure out what it was. But then I saw how selfless and fearless you can be, and I wish I could be like you. You're really kind, super cute, and..." She breathed in and out again, and she began to hold Luz's hands taking her by surprise.

"...I like you Luz. I mean, _really_ like you." Amity finished, trying to form a small smile on her face.

Luz just stared at her for a few seconds, which did make the situation a little bit more awkward than it already was. The Human girl didn't even move that much, she just looked at Amity with so much surprise.

...And then she started laughing. Why exactly Amity couldn't figure out, until Luz stood up over her. Amity could swear she just started to grow a bit.

Between her laughter, Luz said, "Really? You, Amity Blight, have feelings for _me_?!"

Amity's worst fear was coming true. The pieces were being put together. This laughter wasn't for some relief. Luz was essentially rejecting Amity's confession.

And it hurt so much.

"Why the heck would I ever want to be your girlfriend?!" Luz snapped. "Don't think I'm gonna forget the times you were a jerk to me and Willow! You still have a lot to account for if you EVER thought I was gonna accept it!"

Terrified, Amity tried to speak back. "B - But that stuff is in the past!" There was a bit of crack in her voice, followed by her eyes developing some tears.

"HAH! Yeah right! And you never accounted for that!" Luz began to walk upright to Amity, making her take steps back as a result. "I'm not gonna let some stupid actions let me think you're anything above just a friend! Well now I might not wanna be your friend if you're gonna view me like that! Are you some kind of creep?!"

"Luz! Please!" Amity spoke, trying to hold back her tears.

"No please here Blight!" Luz shouted. "No more of that from you anymore!"

"I - I can change more for you Luz!"

Amity fell back to the ground, completely terrified of what was going on. Everything she feared was happening right now, with nobody else to stop the rage from Luz. All she could do now was embrace it, and take it all in. Luz did not like Amity the same way, and it KILLED her. She didn't know if those past actions would come back and bite her, but even she didn't know it would be this bad. As Luz kneeled down in front of Amity, the Blight teen covered her face in complete fear.

"NO! JUST GO AWAY AND _LEAVE ME ALONE_!"

* * *

A loud scream echoed through Blight manor. All the fear and horror that Amity just felt vanished with all that effort. She breathes heavily while she remains seated in her bed, and eventually rubs her hands over her face trying to calm herself down. Then she looked outside her window and saw that it was still dark.

"Thank Titans it was just a nightmare." Amity spoke to herself.

Before long, her bedroom door came open. Emira was standing in front of the doorframe in her purple nightgown. "Mittens! Are you alright?" She asked while she was walking up to Amity's bed. "I heard you screaming." She then took a seat on the bed in front of her sister.

Amity yawned a bit before she said, "Sorry Emira. I had a nightmare."

"What about?"

She held off a bit, unsure if she should mention the nightmare involving Luz. Did it seem a little creepy that she had a dream about her crush? "It was about... Luz." She finally confessed.

A smirk grew on Emira's face. "Really? Why would you happen to be dreaming about her?"

"Save it!" Amity snapped. "I already told you how I feel about Luz!"

"Then why did you scream?"

"Do you have to be so specific?!" Amity asked angrily.

"I'm just asking!"

The Blight teen suddenly slammed her fists on her bed, looking straight up at her older sister. "I TOLD YOU ALREADY! I JUST HAD A NIGHTMARE!!" Amity screamed at her sister, causing her to jump back a bit. She began to breathe heavily, her anger diminishing with every breath. She looked at her sister in the eyes, noticing the fright she just gave her.

"It must've been a really bad one..." Emira said quietly, still a bit spooked from the outburst.

There was a small sense that Emira may have been trying to guilt trip Amity for her yelling, but with her older siblings, Amity could sure tell when they were joking or not. But no matter what, guilt did catch up with Amity. Her older sister rarely comes in to check on her, and the first thing she gets is Amity screaming at her. All because of a nightmare. A nightmare that Amity didn't want to remember. It was only a nightmare, but in a way she was still experiencing her worst fear. If that had to happen in real life too... 

Tears began to form in her eyes, which Emira took notice of. Amity tried to keep her composure after that experience, and yet for as unrealistic as the scenario was, it was still a complete fear factor that she would dread to experience again.

Amity collapsed on her bed, her face burried in her blanket. The floodgates were opened, and the sobs were uncontrollable. The nightmare just introduced a bad night for her, and she just let the anger and fear leave her body. After getting her senses, Emira sat in front of her little sister. Slowly but gently lifting her head up to face her eyes, Amity followed suit with a tight grasp around her. This was probably the first time Amity had ever hugged Emira in years, let alone Edric as well. But that time frame didn't matter to her right now. All she wanted to do was return her hug to her little sister, gently rocking her back and forth in her lap.

"It's okay Amity..." Emira soothed beside her ear. "It's okay, just let it out."

"I'm sorry!" Amity spoke between her sobs.

"It's alright. Really." Emira responded. Her free right hand was gently stroking Amity's back. "I've got you."

After a few minutes went by, Amity felt her body regained its energy to control herself. She broke free from Emira's arms, and started to rub her eyes to get rid of the tears. "I'm sorry, really." Her voice was still a little broken from the crying, but she could still function her words. "I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"I forgive you." Emira reassured her sister, giving her a pat on the shoulder. Amity felt a little better now that her sister has forgiven her.

"Thank you," said Amity.

The two sisters just sat on her bed for a bit, wondering if they would say anything else. Emira decided to break her question from before. "But in all seriousness, what was so bad about your nightmare?"

Amity still felt hesitant on telling Emira, but this time she gave in and decided to confess. "Well, you know how I have feelings for Luz?"

"Yeah?"

"The nightmare was about me confessing them..." Amity sniffled before finishing. "And she rejected me..."

"Aww, Mittens. It's okay, it was just a bad dream."

"I know that... But what if it were to happen in real life too?!"

Emira wanted an answer for that, but even she didn't know what to tell her sister. She'd love to tell Amity that Luz would accept her confession, but realistically she knows that won't be a definite answer. "I don't know what to tell you, Amity."

She looked down sadly. Emira put her hand on her sister's shoulder, alerting her to look back. "But I don't think you should worry just yet."

"And..." Amity sniffled again. "And why shouldn't I?"

"It's only a secret for now," said Emira. "But just take your time and confess your feelings for Luz when you're ready."

Amity sighed. "I don't know how I'm supposed to tell you. You can't expect me to waltz up to her and say _Hey Luz! I like you! Will you be my girlfriend_?!" She groaned after that. "It would be too awkward!"

"Maybe you should try spending more time with her."

Amity rubbed her eyes as she looked up at her sister. "W-What?"

"Try spending more time with Luz. Grow a stronger connection with each other? Maybe if you do that, she could develop feelings for you too."

"But... I don't know if she likes girls."

Emira giggled a little bit from that comment. "Then just ask her if she does."

"No! If I do that, then she'll think I'm onto something!"

"Alright, I was just making a suggestion."

Amity sat back from her sister, trying to think of what she could do. She wasn't exactly sure on the kind of things Luz liked to do, since she's only known her for about a month. Then, a memory flashed back into her head.

"Azura Book Club?" Luz's voice echoed in her head, uplifting Amity's thought train.

"I've got it!" Amity said. "The Azura Book Club!"

"Oh that!" said Emira. "I recall Luz saying she wanted to start one with you, and you wanted it to be a secret." She giggled after her sentence, causing Amity's cheeks to flush red.

"You better not tell anyone!" she demanded.

"I won't tell anyone, cross my heart." Emira said, doing the motion with her finger.

Amity was relieved to hear that. "Okay, so I'm thinking if I approach Luz with that idea she had, we could go to my secret hideout at the Library a few times a week and just hang out."

"That sounds pretty sneaky..." Emira glared at Amity. "But it's romance, so I'll take it!" she grinned.

"It's not romance yet, Emira!" Amity said as her face flushed red.

The older Blight giggled in response to this. She stroked Amity's hair, in a genuine way. "It might be if this goes well."

Amity smiled giddily from this. Any chance to try and get closer to Luz made her feel happier. "Thanks for the support Emira. I'm sorry for yelling before."

"I already forgive you, ya goof!" Emira giggled, poking at her sister's side which made her laugh too.

The two were then alerted by a shadow over them. It was just Edric standing in the doorframe, with red tired eyes. "What are you guys doing up?" he yawned. "It's still late."

"Oh nothing!" Emira said gleefully. "Mittens just had a bad dream, but we're going back to bed now."

"Good!" Edric rubbed his eyes. "You two woke me up in the middle of my dream."

"Was it your dream of catching the Rainbow-Corn?" Emira said, smirking at her now annoyed brother.

"I told you I don't dream about that anymore!" he said angrily, walking back to his room with Emira following suit.

Before Amity had a chance to go back to bed, Emira peeked around the doorframe and whispered, "Goodnight!"

Amity didn't respond, but she gave her a wave, smiling in the process. Though as soon as her sister left, the smile faded away. Amity was sure this would be a good plan, but she had to make sure her chance to confess with Luz was perfect. If Luz doesn't get any closer to her, that possibility would never come true. She didn't have time to worry at the moment; she was interrupted by her constant yawning. After putting out the light, she gets back under her blanket and drifts back to sleep.

"Hopefully I don't have another nightmare." she thought.

* * *

The next morning, Boscha and Skara were on their way to continue some adjustments on their new Treasure Shack. While they were walking though, Boscha was on her scroll looking through Penstagram. She saw no new posts from Amelia regarding Willow, and silently put it away.

"If Amelia keeps hanging out with Willow, then I'm just gonna have to throw her out of the group." she said to Skara.

"Bosch, don't you think you might be overreacting?" Skara asked.

" _Overreacting_?! Amelia's clearly forgotten how much of a dork loser that Willow is!"

"So you don't like Willow? Fine, but I don't think it's fair to hate Amelia just because she hangs out with her."

"It's only fair if she pulls a one-eighty and dumps her like a poor old creature."

"Y'know Boscha, sometimes you can be really petty."

The three-eyed girl chose to ignore Skara. She was so thick-skinned that she wouldn't even listen to what others would often say about her. As Amity put it, there's just no reasoning with someone like Boscha. And if Luz couldn't do it, Skara wasn't going to bother doing it either. Sometimes it never occured to Skara why her friend acts so cold to people. Skara knew she herself wasn't a saint either, but even she had limits.

And it would often worry Skara about what kind of plan Boscha has planned in regards to Amity. She said she was planning to ruin her social life, but Skara didn't exactly know what it was. But she thought maybe if she continued to stick by, she could at least make a report if anything goes over the line. She may lose Boscha as a friend if she did, but not even she could stand to see that much abuse.

Before she could think of anything else to say, she found herself getting pulled behind a tree by Boscha, with her hand being held against Skara's mouth. "Boscha?!" she muffled from behind. "What the heck?!"

"Shhhh!" Boscha whispered. She swiftly turns around and looks about, remaining hidden from what she had seen. It was Amity, who was carrying some books with her and heading the other way from where Boscha was heading.

"What is it?" Skara quietly asked.

"It's Amity..." Boscha whispered, her eyes scowling at the Blight. "Sweet and clueless Amity..."

"Boscha, don't do anything stupid."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to. It's my plan after all, so it'll be a smart one." Boscha's hands clapped together, while she was grinning.

"So what, then?" Skara asked.

"We're gonna follow her and see where she's going."

"We're spying on Amity?!"

Boscha covered Skara's mouth, but the latter's volume alerted Amity. She looked around nervously, hoping it wasn't some kind of creature to come and eat or kill her. After looking around for a bit, she scowls towards the trees and continues on her walk. Boscha slowly follows her, remaining hidden behind trees and bushes.

Skara was trying to keep up with her. "Are we really going to spy on Amity?"

"No!" Boscha whispered back. "We're just gonna get an insight into how she feels around the human."

"Why?" Skara asked innocently.

"Because I have a feeling she's trying to keep it a secret. For what reason? I don't know, but I'm still gonna find out what it is."

"Is this really that important?" Skara asked, before she was greeted by an angry glare from Boscha. "I mean, why _is_ it important?"

"There has to be a reason why she ditched us to hang out with that dork." Boscha whispered.

"I guess that does make a little sense." Skara admitted.

The two friends continued forward, staying out of sight to see exactly where Amity was going. Boscha was determined to know the secret location of Amity's crush, so that it would be a lot easier for her to think up a foolproof plan to get back at Amity for her backstabbing.

After some time passed, she finally reached her destination: The Owl House. Technically her second home with people that care about her. As she approached it, Boscha and Skara had caught up with her, still trying to stay hidden before she could see them.

"Wow, that looks like a nice house," said Skara.

"Oh please, compared to our places it's pathetic in comparison." Boscha complained.

Deep thoughts rushed through Amity's head, as she near closer and closer to the house. "Just breathe Amity. It's just a friendly little hang out with Luz, just try not to be such a Gay disaster again." 

She made it to the front door, which alerted Hooty. "Aagh! You're that girl that hurt me! Brutally!"

"Yes, I'm that girl!" Amity spoke in an annoyed tone. "Can you please shut up so nobody else knows I'm here?!"

"Only if you prooomise to be nicer to meeee!" the Owl tube requested, spinning around Amity's body.

"Fine! I won't hurt you again! Now stop annoying me!"

"You've got yourself a deal!" Hooty delightfully said. He then extends his tube around the Owl House into Luz's window. "Luuuuuz! You have a guest!"

"Hooty! Stop touching me!" her voice came from the room, while Hooty came back down.

"She's coming now! Hoot Hoot!"

Amity started to prepare herself for what could happen next. All she had to do was offer Luz their true chance to start their Azura Book Club, and head off to the library. It was nerve wrecking for sure, but Amity felt assured that Luz would easily say yes. The front door to The Owl House opened, with Luz standing in front of it. The Blight teen did her best to keep her cool. Her constant blushing could lead to a bad outcome.

"Amity! What a surpise to see you!" Luz gleefully said, before bringing Amity in for a hug.

Of course, Amity's face turned bright red from this affection. "Yeah, it is a surprise to see me."

Boscha looked visibly disgusted from all that affection. From her point of view, that kind of affection makes her look weak. She's never hugged or embraced anyone in her life.

At least for as much as she could remember.

"Luz! Who's at the door?!" Eda asked from her room.

"It's just Amity, Eda!" Luz shouted back, before turning back to Amity. "So what brings you here?"

Before Amity could say anything, she was interrupted by something touching her leg. She looked down and saw King trying to hit it repeatedly. "You! You awful cupcake destroyer! I will have my revenge on you!"

"Hey!"

"Don't mind him Amity, he's still angry over the time you crushed his cupcake."

There it was. Another reminder of Amity's more colder days, and it made her feel uneasy. But this time it didn't last as long, because she already thought of that time before and didn't want a repeat. She kneeled down in front of King and removed him from her leg. "Hey, if it makes you feel any better," Amity began to speak to him. "I'm sorry I was being so mean to you that day."

King glared at her. "Hmmmm, I don't know if I should accept your apology. You've been a very fishy girl and I don't want anyone harming my friend Luz!" However, his anger did start to go away. "Buuut you did put up a good dance against Grom with her, so I forgive you!"

Relief hit Amity's chest, as she let it out. She smiled down at King, patting his head. "Thank you. I promise to get you a whole tray of Cupcakes soon."

"Same flavour?!" King asked.

"Same flavour."

"Yes! I shall taste my offerings in sweet victory!" King claimed in victory, running off into the kitchen while Luz and Amity just laughed for a bit. They then looked back at each other.

"So uhh, what brings you here Amity? I know I already asked that, but just in case you forgot!"

"Ha ha, like I'm dumb enough to forget something you asked a few seconds ago." Amity said sarcastically.

Luz looked a bit embarrassed from the comment, causing her cheeks to turn red, something Amity took notice of. "Oh! Heh heh, sorry." she cleared her throat.

This little moment caught Amity off guard. She knows she can lose herself when she gets flustered around Luz, but this is perhaps the first time she's seen this come from her. But Amity tried to get her mind off it so she wouldn't forget what she was going to suggest.

"Well, remember a little something you suggested we start?" Amity asked.

"What? What?!" Luz asked excitedly.

Amity reached into her bag and grabbed some books out; books that Luz was HUGE over. The second she saw them, the Human teen actively lost it. "THE AZURA BOOK CLUB?!" she shouted excitedly, and started to jump around with pure joy. " _Yes yes yes yes yes_!" Eventually she settled down, and looked right at Amity in the face, causing the latter to heat up. "Of course I'll start this club with you!"

The Blight teen nervously backed away from Luz to try and diminish her blushing. "Heh, cool. I thought it would give us an opportunity to spend more time together."

"Aww, Amity! I didn't think you'd want to spend even more time with me!"

A warm smile spread across Amity's face, this time she wasn't going to let her Gay Panic ruin her sentimental moment with Luz. "Who wouldn't want to spend more time with you?"

"Uhh... Boscha, maybe?"

Amity facepalmed. A beautiful compliment that just goes over Luz's head. God she could be so stupid, which Amity loved. "Nevermind, shall we go to the library?"

"I'm right behind ya Blight!" Luz said cheerfully.

And with that, the two teens left the house together. As Luz shut the front door in front of her, she didn't notice that Eda and Lilith were watching them.

"I have a feeling those two will make a lovely pair." said Lilith.

"Eck! It can't be all pure!" said Eda. "I wanna see the spicy stuff!"

"Oh stop it Edalyn. Let them have their time together."

Eda just rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Fine, but I'm still keeping an eye on that girl."

After shutting the door, Luz ran up beside Amity so they could walk to the Library together. She felt really happy to be starting this club with Amity, even if it was just a secret one. She does plan to someday find more people to join, but for now she wanted to share it with only her. And that made her feel pretty lightheaded, but in a good way. As the two made their way to their destination, Boscha and Skara were watching them.

"Where are they going now?" Skara asked.

"If those books are anything to go by, they're obviously going to the Bonesborough Library!"

"Oooh! I love the library!"

"Well tough, because we're not going there to read any books." 

Boscha stood up to stretch her legs to make sure they weren't falling asleep. But before the two could make a move on, Hooty suddenly came in front of them. "Hoot! And who might you two be?!"

"GAH!" Boscha exclaimed. "What the heck?!"

"Are you friends of Luz?" Hooty asked.

"No! Why would we be friends with her?!" Boscha explained.

"Boscha!" Skara shouted. "You just had to say it like that?!"

"Well if that's the case, how about I give you girls a freeeee ride?!" Hooty asked lowering to their legs.

"A ride?" Skara asked looking confused.

Then her question was answered when she and Boscha were now on Hooty's tube. He goes above the trees while the two girls were shaking.

"Too high! Too high!" Boscha shouted, shaking from the height.

"Have a nice flight! Hoot!" Hooty said, using his tube to knock Boscha and Skara off into the far distance. They were flying so high and far that it would've been hard to see them. After a bit of flying, they fell right trough the roof of their Treasure Shack, but landed softly on the beanbags. They were both in complete shock from what had just happened.

"Well..." Skara panted. "That's one way to reach our destination."

Suddenly, they heard loud crumbling from the walls. Since the shack still wasn't finished, the impact from the roof caused all the wood to fall down right on top of the two girls. Once Boscha emerged from the pile, she was furious. 

"I AM GOING TO _KILL_ THAT STUPID OWL THING!"

Skara emerged from the wooden pile, running up to Boscha. "Boscha! Remember your goal!"

Boscha was still breathing heavily, until Skara tried to rub her shoulders. She was thrown off a bit by this sudden act from Skara. Boscha couldn't even remember the last time anyone tried this on her. She was about to push her hands away, but she couldn't. It started to feel good, really good.

In fact, Boscha was sort of enjoying it. "Oooh, that feels good."

"Feel better?" Skara asked nicely.

"I didn't feel any worse," Boscha said, trying to snap out of her relaxed state. "That stupid bird tube is not gonna fly by innocently though!"

"Well don't worry about that, right now let's just go follow Luz and Amity." Skara pointed towards the Library, starting to head down the path.

The three-eyed girl stared at Skara for a bit. The whole shoulder-rubbing thing did feel nice, but Boscha felt she should not have given into that so easily. She had to stay strong and abrasive to people if she were to put fear into them. After the thought passed, she started to follow Skara to the Library.

* * *

Luz and Amity had just arrived at the Bonesborough Library. The last time Luz was here was during the night Edric and Emira snuck her in and invaded Amity's secret hideout. And that day was both one of the best but also worst days Luz ever had in the Boiling Isles. Sure she may have gotten onto better terms with Amity, but she just wished her method of doing so wasn't so... cruel.

"Now I know you got banned last time you were here, so I'll remember to put you down as a guest." Amity spoke up. She turned to Luz and noticed that the girl was looking down at the ground. "Luz? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine," Luz reassured her. "I was just..."

Amity turned towards her. "You were what?" she asked.

"I was remembering the last time I was here. You know? When I read your diary." Luz spoke silently.

"Oh..." Amity looked away for a brief moment. For the last few days, Amity kept thinking of how she and Luz used to be before they became friends. It felt like the world was just kicking her in the heart, like her chance to confess to Luz would seem ridiculous.

"Sometimes I still feel bad about what I did to you," Luz continued, looking up at Amity. "how I invaded your secret hideout and made you embarrassed in front of your siblings. I didn't mean to do it, but I didn't want you to hate me forever."

She looked back down at the ground, until she felt her eyes being lifted towards Amity by the Blight herself. "Luz, I wasn't innocent that day either. I used to be such a cruel person to you, and you didn't deserve that from me. All you wanted was to be my friend, and I was just... pushing you away." She was now the one looking guilty for the events that unfolded. "Sometimes I can't forgive myself for calling you a bully. If anything, I was the bully..."

Luz noticed how her friend was looking, and she decided to put aside her worries to comfort her. "That doesn't mean anything Amity! Just because you were being mean to me didn't mean I was right for what I did!"

"But I did somewhat deserve it." Amity muttered.

"No you didn't!" Luz said to her face. "You said it yourself in your Diary, you didn't mean to be so cruel. You just didn't wanna show any weakness at the time."

Amity looked a bit embarrassed that Luz could remember something she wrote in her Diary, and yet she still made a good point. "I suppose so, but I think we both made some mistakes that day."

"Yeah, that sounds more like it." said Luz.

"If it makes you feel better Luz," Amity continued, "I can't apologise enough for how I was acting that day."

"It's fine! That's in the past now!" Luz smiled. "All that matters is that we're best friends, and now we're gonna start our Azura Book Club!"

"Yeah, I guess we are." Amity smiled back.

It felt good to get that situation sorted. Sometimes Luz and Amity don't realise how similar they could be, both in what they like and how they would feel regarding past situations. Perhaps it was just a coincidence that right after her bad memories with Luz, Amity was being reminded of how and why she had these deep feelings for her. Luz didn't come to finding out if she felt the same way, but the two girls made each other feel really happy.

They were so comfortable now that they didn't notice how they were staring into each other's eyes. Once they did, they quickly looked away. Luz's cheeks were a light flush of pink, but Amity's like usual was like a flaming hot tomato.

"Anyway," Amity cleared her throat. "let's head inside now." 

"Good idea!" said Luz. "You look really hot in the face outside."

The two friends entered the Library to see that it wasn't very busy. "Wow, there's hardly anybody here!" Luz pointed out.

"Perfect." Amity mumbled. "Now nobody can see us going into my secret hideout." She grabbed Luz's wrist and pulled her towards the hideout as quickly as she could.

"Whoa, Amity!" said Luz. "Not too fast!"

"I don't want anyone to see us in here."

Soon after the little rush, Luz and Amity made it to the latter's secret hideout. "Y'know, I always found it cute that your hideout is behind the romance section." Luz smiled. "Guessing you're into that stuff?"

"Uhh..." Amity stumbled with what to respond with. "Yeah?" she answered. "But don't tell anyone!"

Luz giggled joyfully. "I won't."

Soon, Amity looked around themselves to make sure nobody else was looking at them or that anyone came even close. When the coast looked clear, she places the book on the far right of the shelf into its missing slot, and the bookshelf moved over to the right. Amity's secret hideout was still here, now with actual permission from her to go in.

She stepped inside the hideout first, bringing Luz in behind her. Then she takes another book and places it into a spot by the door, forcing it to shut and keep enclosed in front of them. "I've taken extra precautions to make sure nobody gets in." said Amity.

"Wow, you sure are one smart Blight." Luz complimented.

Amity smiled at her. "Thanks."

* * *

Back outside in the Library, Boscha and Skara came into the building holding their Library cards. Looking around the giant building, neither of them had a clue on where exactly Amity and Luz went.

"Oh gosh, how in bones skulls are we going to find them here? This place is too big!" Skara said in awe, before being shushed by a Librarian. "Sorry!" she whispered.

"Looks like we're gonna have to do this the hard way. Skara, we'll split up and find them. And if you see them, stay hidden!"

"And then what?"

"Try to find some details about Amity."

"Gotcha."

And with that, the two girls went in separate directions. Boscha went towards the bookshelves to see if they were hiding anywhere, while Skara went into the main area to see if they were sitting anywhere.

* * *

Back in Amity's hideout, the two girls were sitting at her table. Luz felt really happy to be in Amity's hideout without sneaking around. It almost seemed like nobody else came in here, and that she was the first.

Amity was showing Luz some of her Azura collectables. "I'm sure you know who this is?"

"Ooh ooh ooh! That's Azura's rival that she befriended!" Luz said joyfully.

"That's right. This new figurine came out a couple months ago, and I was one of the first people to get it."

"Lemme guess, you waited at the store before it came out?" Luz asked.

Amity just stared at Luz in confusion. "Uhh, no? You have to sign an Azura fan card to get one of these."

"Why would you need a card to get it?"

"Otherwise they don't call you a true Azura fan for getting the really good stuff," Amity smirked.

"So cool!" Luz said excitedly. "Well, let me show you something I do sometimes!" She dug her hands into her bag, with Amity slightly leaning over to see what she might've been trying to get. Luz brought it out in front of her. "Ta-da!"

It appeared to be a fanmade book that Luz made. The large text reads "Azura and the Strange World'. "I write Azura fanfiction!"

"That's-" Amity stopped before she said anything she would regret. She could clearly see how happy Luz was in this situation, which made her smile. "That's really cute."

"You should read it! Sure it might seem a bit dumb, but you might like it." Luz handed Amity her book.

"Hmmm, I'll think about it."

"Oh, are you not into fanfiction?" Luz asked.

"Well, no..." Amity noticed Luz was looking a little disappointed, so she had to quickly change what to say next. "But maybe I should, I can't get over how cute this is."

"Aww!" Luz said with a smile. "When did you start filling yourself up with compliments for me?"

The next thing she knew, Amity was practically bowled over by Luz, making her whole face completely red. The hug was so tight and so sudden that Amity's chair suddenly fell back, plunging the two girls onto the floor. But they were both laughing from the outcome, so neither of them were hurt. After the eruption of laughter, they got back up.

"Sorry about that Amity!" Luz said between her laughter.

"It's okay Luz." Amity cleared her throat. "Just maybe take it easy with the sudden hugging."

"I can't help it! You make me so happy!"

Now it seemed like _Luz_ was the one full of compliments. Amity couldn't help but blush a bit when she said that. They sat back at their seats, this time with Amity going to get something from her collectables box which had a lock.

"Alright, back to my collection. Take a look at this beauty." She pulled out a very big model of Gildersnake, Azura's common enemy in the book. Seeing this made Luz's eyes glisten.

"Oh my gosh! You have the rarest model of Gildersnake?! How did you get it?!"

"This figurine I got a couple years ago. These things were selling out like crazy, but being a rich girl I was able to get one of the front store models really easy."

"Dang! I could never get ahold of that one! They were like, super rare in my world!"

"I see." Amity was then left with a bit of confusion. "Y'know, I'm curious as to how both of our worlds have Azura books."

Luz gasped in response. "I've always wondered that! Maybe the author has a portal to my world!"

"If he does, then he sure does a good job at keeping it hidden."

"Then one day I should try to find him! Then I can find a new portal back to my world!"

That comment hurt Amity a bit. She discovered pretty quickly that Luz must have come from another world, but Amity also knew that she wasn't going to stay forever. Humans don't just come to the Boiling Isles without a reason. "You... don't have a portal with you?"

"No, I destroyed it before Emperor Belos could use it."

Amity's eyed widened. "What?! Why would you destroy your only way to your life in the human world?!"

"Because I didn't want him to invade it for whatever plan he might have! Would you rather I let my Mom die in his hands?!" Luz snapped right at Amity, which made her feel uneasy.

"Okay okay! I'm sorry!" Amity turned away. "I'm sorry..."

Deja Vu. That was exactly how Luz felt when Amity yelled at her in the Library that time ago. Even the words were the same. She didn't want to feel like a jerk because of something her friends would've felt surprised by.

"No no no, I'm sorry Amity. That was really immature of me to react like that."

"I just don't understand why you'd destroy your portal," Amity turned back to Luz. "Is your life not good enough or something?"

Luz sighed, then she slumped back in her seat. "To be honest? It's really not..." She blinked slowly, but she didn't want to go into details. "But that's not why I want to go back. My Mama misses me, and she would be worried sick if she realised I wasn't at Summer Camp."

She got that confused stare from Amity again. "What's a Summer Camp?" she asked.

"Heh, don't worry about that." Luz laughed a bit. "But I was supposed to go there for these last few months. Then I followed Eda's owl into the portal that led me here. And ever since I came here... I've had a blast. I met so many cool people, and I made so many new friends like you and Willow!" She breathed in a bit before she continued some more, still feeling uneasy of looking back to her other school. "I never had anything like that at my school. Everyone would just be weirded out by me or make fun of me. I had the nickname Luz-er for a few years..."

"Ouch..." Amity responded quietly. "That sucks."

"Yeah, you know how Boscha likes to pick on me? Well try to imagine nearly everyone at school doing that. That's how it was like for me."

The Blight teen began to understand why Luz destroyed her portal. She loved her mother, but her normal life sounded like a nightmare. Compared to what Amity had gone through in her youth, this was on par with it. "I understand now Luz. But, thanks for telling me."

"It's all good Amity." Luz responded back, trying to put a smile on her face even if it was brief. "Thank you for understanding." She extended her arms out again. "Can I hug you again?"

Amity smirked. "Fine, but be more gentle this time." Luz did as she requested, embracing Amity gently as the two had their arms locked for a while. When they backed away, they sat back in their seats. "So, what's this fanfic of yours about?"

"It's about Azura finding this new mysterious world, where she meets a new cast of characters!"

"Hmmm, sounds oddly familiar." Amity joked a bit.

"Okay smarty pants," Luz responded in a sarcastic tone. "so I'm not the most original writer on the Boiling Isles. Anyway, she makes some new allies thanks to this. And, there's a secret crush she has on someone."

"Who is it?"

"A fictional character I came up with named Alice, she's the ruler of this new place!"

The question was finally answered. Amity's question answered, right here. If Luz was willing to make Azura fall in love with a female ruler of her world, that could mean one thing.

Luz does like girls.

It was intriguing to hear more about Luz's personal taste through Azura of all things. She wanted to break the question and ask Luz if she really did like girls just to be sure, but she noticed Luz had a mild reaction to something and was beginning to twist her legs.

"What's wrong?" Amity asked.

"Is there a bathroom around here?" Luz asked in a restrained tone. "I need to use it!"

"Uhh, yeah. To your left, down the hall on the other side."

"Thanks! I'll be right back!" Luz sprinted towards the hideout's exit, doing the method Amity did to open it and run out.

"Make sure nobody sees you coming in here!" Amity shouted. But by that point, Luz was too far away to hear her.

With her human friend gone, Amity turned back to her table. Grabbing Luz's fictional book, she thought maybe now was a good time to read it. Opening it up and turning to chapter one, she hoped that reading through this book could give her a little bit more insight into what kind of things Luz liked and what could help her in her inevitable confession.

"Please give me a true answer." Amity thought in her head.

* * *

Luz left the bathroom looking much more relieved than before. As she started to make her way back to Amity's hideout, she was alerted by something. Something that was really disheartening to hear.

"That sounds like a young girl... _crying_?"

She turned around and made her way towards where the sound was coming from. Passing through several bookshelves, Luz could briefly see the young child. Trying to rush faster through everything in her way, she eventually approached the sound. It was a young girl with blue hair that had some wings on her back. She was around seven to eight years old, indeed crying into her hands. What exactly, Luz couldn't figure out yet. But she noticed a light red mark on the girl's knee, with a thick paged book in front of her. Papercut was the first outcome Luz thought of.

Kneeling down quietly in front of the girl, Luz tried to get her attention. "Hey little girl. What are you doing over here by yourself?"

The young child sniffled, trying to wipe her tears away. "I was... trying to get my favourite book from the shelf... But it fell on my knee, and I got a big papercut!"

"Awww, I'm sorry to hear that." Luz said in a calming voice. "Are your parents nearby?"

"My Daddy works here, but he's too busy to know what happened to me!" she cried.

"You could've waited for him to come, then you could read your book."

"But it's my favourite book!"

The little girl tried to keep herself together, and Luz wasn't sure of what to do. She wasn't entirely the best with kids, despite mentioning to Amity that she would love to read books to them. "Wait, that's it!" a thought popped in her head. She could read this story to the girl while trying to keep her calm.

With the plan in motion, Luz began to stroke the little girl's hair. "Hey, what if I read this story to you? I can do a lot of funny voices!"

"Well..." the girl sniffled again. "That would be nice..."

"Perfect!" Luz smiled. "Then I, Luz Noceda, shall be your storyteller if it shall cure your sadness!" She spoke in another attempt to impersonate Azura's voice. But the girl just stared at her.

"I'm confused." she said bluntly.

"Oh, nevermind." said Luz. "Come on, let's go somewhere nicer." She picked up the girl in her arms and carried her to the spot where Amity would read to kids. If she could lift that girl up with her 'weak nerd arms', she could carry someone a lot younger with no problem.

But the little girl wasn't the only one who saw where they were going. Boscha, from across the library, spotted Luz with the girl and had her eyes set in target.

"There you are, Round Ears." she said to herself. "Skara!"

A librarian shushed Boscha's shouting, but she ignored it. After calling for Skara's name, she showed up in less than ten seconds. "Hey! Did you see them?"

"I only saw one of them." Boscha said. She pointed to where Luz was, until she went out of sight behind a bookshelf in the way.

"What's she doing with that little girl?" Skara asked.

"I don't know, and I don't care. But let's go see what she's up to. And if we follow her, she might lead us straight to Amity."

"And then what?"

"I'm figuring it out!" she whispered loudly. "Let's just go!"

Boscha and Skara carefully headed towards where Luz was going. As her voice got closer and closer, the two tried to make sure she wouldn't see them. Once the voice got close enough, Boscha pulled a chair out from a nearby table to get a good view over the bookshelf. Skara did the same thing, standing on Boscha's right.

Peeking over the bookshelf, the two girls saw Luz. She was sitting on a small chair with the girl on her lap. They were reading the book together.

"So the Rat and his Bat cleaned up the mess, there was nothing more to say about that. Together they all cleaned up the place, nailing it together with an ace." Luz was gently reading. Then she heard the small girl whimpering a bit. "What's wrong?"

"My leg is hurting..." she said.

"It's okay, I know how to help." Luz reached her hand inside her pocket, and pulled out a box of band-aids. She gently puts one on the girl's leg where the papercut was. "Now you're part of the boo-boo buddy club."

"I'm part of a club?" the girl asked.

"It's a figure of speech." Luz giggled.

The small girl wrapped her arms around Luz, so the latter hugged her back. No fear was shown from the child, she was just happy to feel safe with Luz even if she was a complete stranger.

Skara looked really happy about the situation. She rested her cheek on her left hand, with some tears forming in her eyes. "That's so cute..." she whispered quietly. "or is that too lighthearted for you Boscha?" Skara still looked on, expecting a nasty response from Boscha. But she didn't hear anything.

"Boscha?"

The girl in question wasn't even hearing what Skara was saying. She was just staring at Luz, without showing a scowl or anything. All she did was just stare. It was feeling like something Boscha hadn't felt in ages. Luz was there, with a complete stranger she doesn't even know, just trying to keep her calm and happy for the time being. Luz was basically being a mother here, and this was the first time Boscha had ever seen this amount of kindness from Luz. It completely threw her off her plan. At the moment, a warm feeling was growing within Boscha's body. She was too caught up in the moment to even notice it, but at that point she paid no attention.

That feeling of love and comfort showcased by Luz, felt like a vague reminder of a time when even Boscha would get that kind of attention. But it did take time to pop into her head. Boscha's mother would be a little overprotective sometimes, but for someone that had to grow through the phases of being a child, she needed that sort of attention the most. Boscha didn't have friends for her whole life, yet all she needed at her young age was a family that looked out for her and loved her.

Boscha was changing a lot during her growth, and there came a time where she wanted to be more independent. Pushing others away and trying to stay strong. As long as others feared her, she would remain in complete power without needing help from anybody. And yet... Luz's moment here slipped through a crack in the wall. Taking her back to when she used to be loved by people. But that must've been a bad thing, Boscha was still trying to be strong after all.

But even strong people can have their moments.

" _Boscha_!" Skara whispered loudly.

The three-eyed girl snapped back into reality, shaking her head and bringing herself back to focus. "What?" she asked quietly.

"Are you okay? You lost me for a second there."

"Oh, I'm... I'm fine. I just... got a bit distracted." Boscha looked back down at Luz, who was finishing the story with the girl. She just rolled her eyes with a sigh, and came back down on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Skara asked, jumping down on the floor.

"Forget about it. We can't try to expose Amity's secrets here anyway, they don't let us use Scrolls in the Library."

"Guessing you hated looking at that moment there, huh?" Skara asked.

"Uhh... yeah. It was gross." Boscha said quietly. But maybe she was lying. She puts her chair back under the table, Skara doing the same.

"So what now?" Skara asked.

"Let's go try and rebuild our Treasure Shack." Boscha suggested.

"Really? You don't wanna try and find Amity?"

"Forget it Skara. We'll try it again tomorrow."

"Oh! Okay then!"

With that, Skara sprinted off to the main entrance. Boscha followed suit, before she turned back to where Luz was. And she began to stare again. The feeling kept invading her, but she tried to brush it off. She walked to the entrance with Skara, and the two of them finally left the Library.

* * *

A male librarian with large wings and four eyes was reported about Boscha and Skara using chairs to peek at people, so he looked around to what they might've been doing. When he came around the corner, Luz's new friend saw him. 

"Daddy!" she said out loud.

"Oh! Abigail! There you are!" He cried out, as she ran up to hug him. "Where have you been? I couldn't find you!"

"This nice lady was keeping me company." she pointed back to Luz.

Her father looked back at Luz, who looked a bit uneasy. "Yeah, I saw she was a bit hurt so I thought I could read to her."

"Thank you young lady," he said to her. "And I'm sorry I didn't try to keep you closer sweetheart." he said to his daughter.

"Promise me you'll read books with me next time?" The young girl asked.

"I will promise as much as I can." he smiled.

His daughter climbed onto the shoulders, so they walk away together. The girl turns her eyes back to Luz and waves goodbye; as does she.

"Man, you did good today Luz." she said to herself. "Now then, back to Amity!"

* * *

Back at Amity's hideout, she was still reading through Luz's fictional book. She looked really into it, smiling with each page she got to. It amazed her how creative and imaginative Luz can be when she puts her hard work into things. That was another thing Amity realised how much she loved about Luz. But there has always been a dying thought that she really needed to act quick before Luz got a chance to go back home, otherwise they might not even spend much time together.

She was alerted by her hideout shelf opening, but was relieved when it turned out to be Luz. "I'm back!" she announced.

"Welcome back." Amity smiled. "What took you so long?"

"Oh, I was just trying to help a little girl with her papercut." Luz said when she took a seat next to Amity.

"Why did you do that?" asked Amity.

"It breaks my heart when I see kids feeling so sad, especially the innocent ones. I just wanted to keep her calm before her Dad found her."

"Wow Luz, you must be really good with kids."

"I guess I never realised that." Luz rubbed her arm.

"Y'know, you should help me read to kids next time I decide to do it."

"Really?!" Luz asked excitedly. "I would _love_ to!"

"Cool." Amity turned her head back down to Luz's fictional book.

"Oooh, you're reading my book sooner than you said you would!" Luz gleefully pointed out.

"Yeah, I got a little bored while you were out, so I wanted to start reading it."

"You gotta make sure you read the dramatic bits on your own, otherwise I won't help but tell you what could happen next."

"Alright, I'll stop now." Amity shut the book and put it in her bag.

"Actually, I think now might be a good time to stop," said Luz. "I gotta get back to the Owl House soon."

"Why? Is something going on?"

"I promised Eda I was gonna help her practise some Glyph magic. She's had to improvise like me ever since Lilith shared her curse."

Amity stood up from her seat, ready to put her things in her bag. "Alright then, I'll leave you be."

"Aww, don't say it like that Amity!" Luz said; putting her hands on Amity's shoulders. "Just know that I'm always gonna be happy to spend more time with you."

The Blight teen sometimes hated that it would take a few words from Luz to cheer her up, but at least it meant that she cared a lot about her. "Likewise." Amity said back to her.

Luz wanted to hug Amity so badly, but she thinks she's given her enough. And she didn't want to let the constant affection freak her out. So Luz grabbed her bag and began to make her way to the exit. But just before she could touch anything, Amity grabbed a hold of Luz and she hugged her instead. Surprised, but nontheless happy that she didn't need to do anything that time, Luz returned the hug to her best friend.

"Thanks for spending the day with me Luz," Amity whispered in her ear. "You have no idea how much I love to spend time with you. You're like a star shining in the sky against those so-called friends I was supposed to have."

"You're so sweet!" said Luz, who was filled with so much happiness at that point. She backed away and opened up the hideout's exit. After she left and the door began to shut, she quickly turned around before she missed her.

"See you tomorrow!" she shouted before the shelf finally closed in.

That moment felt so good for Amity. She was getting more and more closer with Luz than she had ever done before. A spark was lifting for her, now that she knew Luz liked girls. After she grabbed her stuff and left the library, many thoughts about the human were flowing through once again. She felt so happy around Luz, a kind of happiness she hadn't felt in a long time.

She didn't just like Luz, she _loved_ her.

Would Luz love her back though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAM! Chapter five done! You have no idea how much stress it was to try and nail this chapter well. A lot of time and thought went into expanding this story, so hopefully you enjoy it enough. Lots of big character revelations were in this story, and more are on the way.
> 
> See y'all soon for Chapter six! :D


	6. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A festival has opened up in the Boiling Isles, and Amity's destined to go for a special occasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... let's cross Chapter 5 out for the longest, and make way for THE longest chapter now. I promise the chapters won't get longer and longer, but this chapter needed it because... it's a hard one to get through.
> 
> I don't own The Owl House.

Hours passed by, while a new Treasure Shack was being built steadily and carefully. Boscha and Skara were back at it again after Hooty caused their unfinished one to be destroyed, to both of the witchlings' annoyance. But for Boscha, the frustration over the rebuilding was only in the back of her mind. 

She kept thinking about Luz back at the Library.

It was weird to see someone Boscha hated so much being so caring towards a child that she didn't even know about. She assumed Luz was some sort of stupid airhead who's out to get her everytime she sees her. From her point of view, Boscha saw no harm in getting some much needed payback on the girl who singlehandedly made things worse for her when she showed up. If it wasn't for Luz, Willow might not have gotten as popular as she did, and Amity wouldn't have left her in the dust.

And yet Boscha knew for a fact that Luz was always a sucker for sticking up to her friends. Like when she got Boscha to use her for target practise to make up for her 'mistakes' against Willow. It seemed like such a petty move at the time. But perhaps this explains the reason why Amity abandoned Boscha. The reason why Amity seems to be crushing on Luz. She seemed like a very kind person who puts others before her in whatever scenario calls for it. Was it the key to Luz getting more and more friends as time goes on? Or perhaps people become a sucker for the dorky kids instead of the cool ones?

The conflicting thoughts were still there, at least until they were interrupted by Skara. "Boscha?" she asked. "Are you alright? You haven't said anything for the past few minutes."

"Uhh, I'm concentrating on getting this stupid shack done."

"Are you sure? You've been a bit quiet since we left the Library."

She was right about that. Boscha was quiet for most of the walk back to this spot, but she didn't want to say anything yet on account of how Skara might react. She figured Skara would just have an innocent reaction, but sometimes that can make Boscha a bit uneasy.

"I've..." she quietly breathed in. "just been thinking about something."

Skara put her box of nails down to approach her friend. "What?"

"It's personal." Boscha said. "It's better if you don't get involved."

"How is it personal? You don't usually get into beef with us, and you hardly have any drama with your family."

Frustration was rising in Boscha's head. She hated it whenever Skara wouldn't back down from bugging her. "I said I don't want you getting involved, okay?!"

"This isn't about Amelia again, is it?"

"No!" Boscha snapped.

"Then what is it?" Skara asked again.

"It's about the human!" Boscha blurted out. She immediately covered her mouth right after it, while Skara was trying to connect the dots.

Skara then gasped when she realised. "You thought Luz was being cute, weren't you?!"

"Ew! No!" Boscha said between her hands.

"Does that explain why you were so silent?"

Boscha shook her head, denying anything Skara was asking her. "Nope! Just a weird moment that I couldn't wrap my head around!"

"Because it was cute, wasn't it?" Skara smirked.

"NO!" Boscha shouted. Her face was beginning to fume red with anger. "And even if it was, it doesn't change the fact that Round Ears is ruining my life!"

"How is Luz ruining your life?" Skara asked.

"Because she helped Willow become more popular and she stole Amity from us!"

"How do you know that's intentional or not?"

A bright fire fumed from Boscha's hands. Question after question, Skara was really sinking it in, and she was not ready for anymore. "CAN YOU STOP WITH THE QUESTIONS, PLEASE?!"

Skara jumped back a bit from Boscha's outburst, while the latter suddenly turned red, realising she used a word in a previous situation that was completely embarrassing. Hands slapped onto her face, and she groaned.

"Did I say the P word?!"

Despite the shock, Skara giggled from Boscha's embarrassment. "Yes you did. Alright fine, I'll stop asking you the question." she turned back to the shack to continue work. "Still, maybe wait until you know Luz did it on purpose or not before trying to get back at Amity."

"I don't need Round Ears as an excuse for why I can't get back at Amity." She paused before she knew what else she was going to do. "In fact, I'm not just gonna get my payback on Amity," said Boscha. "I'm getting back at both of them!"

Skara deadpanned, still going at it with the nailing. "Just be cautious before doing it. Like I said, you don't know if she intentionally did it or not."

"Please, I don't need to be." Boscha reassured. "I know exactly how I'm gonna do it."

Skare rolled her eyes, unwilling to hear more of what Boscha wanted to do given the situation they were in. Skara sometimes hated hearing whatever her friend had planned, but she had to stick around in case things went really bad. At least Skara was able to change the subject, which popped into her mind once she realised something was coming up.

"Hey Boscha!" Skara interrupted. "Are you excited for the blooming festival in a few days?"

"The what what festival?" Boscha asked, who couldn't exactly hear her since she was talking first.

"The blooming festival? The local event dedicated to Bonesborough's enchanted tree blooming?"

"What the heck is that?"

The three-eyed girl was know focusing all eyes on Skara. At least her plan to get Boscha to shut up about her scheme worked out, so Skara faced her. "It's an annual event dedicated to the blossoming of a tree. And every year, that tree grows a special kind of fuit. When you pick one, it determines your love for someone, and you have to share that fruit with that someone if you ever want a chance of being their true love."

Boscha stared at Skara for a few seconds, before blurting out "No." Then she turned back to the shack ready to resume construction.

"Aww, come on Boscha!" Skara whined. "It'll be fun! They'll have games and food there!"

The last two comments caught Boscha's interest. She turned to Skara with a smirk on her face. "Really? There's more to that festival than some dumb fruit?"

"By your definition, yeah."

"Then heck yeah I'm going!" Boscha said gleefully. "No way I'm gonna let another mundane day go by without good old Boscha having some fun at a festival. It's a common rule that I have to do it!"

"Then it's settled," Skara giggled. "we're going to the festival!"

"Alright alright," Boscha said. "don't get your arms in a twirl." She slaps Skara's back before heading off down the hill. Whilst Skara did rub her back in a bit of pain, she was happy to see that Boscha looked keen on going. What was supposed to be a simple plan to get her to forget about the scheme, transformed into a nice day at a festival.

Hopefully it turns out to be a fun one, was all Skara thought in her head.

* * *

In an early afternoon at the Owl House, Eda and Lilith were in the living room doing something a little familiar. A little game that Eda retired from recently, but figured could give one more crack with her sister. Hexes Hold'em. It used to be Eda's favourite card game, at least until the recent debacle that she got into with Tibbles. But once in a lifetime, she wouldn't hesitate to bust it out again. Especially if it meant she got to beat her sister at something again.

"I'm onto you sister." Lilith said quietly behind her deck of cards.

"Try your best Lily, you couldn't beat me if you had the chance." Eda spoke back.

"I only learned the strategy from you."

Eda looked up with a shocked look. "Wow, for once you took inspiration from your own sister."

"Maybe you should start doing the same for me."

Eda shrugged, looking back down at the cards in her hands. "Perhaps I'll be nice and take some hints from you. After all, you did help Luz free me from Belos."

Lilith sighed, her head swaying away. "It was my pleasure. But I can't forgive myself for what I did." Her eyelids shut. "I was so determined for us to be together again, that I pushed it too far." She was beginning to stutter a bit. "I wanted to make us proud, and..."

She felt Eda place her hand on her shoulder. "Look Lily, I may not entirely forgive you for what you did to me and Luz, but you showed some dang good effort in making up for what you did."

"Sometimes..." Lilith's voice was beginning to crack. "Sometimes I felt like our sisterhood was a joke."

"It wasn't a joke, and I know that myself." Eda reassured her. "You think I'm gonna let our adulthood shadow over how we were when we were younger? I'm not gonna forgive you for the curse just yet, but that never meant I stopped caring about you."

"Do you really believe that?" Lilith shyly turned to her sister.

"Hey, I'm not always sarcastic. You know that by know Lily."

Lilith placed her hand on Eda's, genuinely smiling. "Thank you Edalyn."

Eda gave her sister a tiny smirk. "Don't get used to that now."

"And also, thank you..." she quickly paused before she placed a wildcard down on the table. "...for letting your guard down!"

Eda groaned loudly, causing an uproar from Lilith. "You dirty player!" she yelled. "You got me distracted!"

"H-Hey, it paid off for both of us!" Lilith gasped inbetween her laughter.

King was heard in the uproar too. Eda turned to the tiny demon, rolling around in laughter. "T-That's almost as funny as when she lost to that fat pig!"

"Hey! Don't forget you could've been lost to that creep!" Eda snapped at him.

The uproar was suddenly interrupted by the front door. Eda's little Latina rushed in holding a slip of paper, and looking really excited. Titan knows if Luz was excited for anything, then it would usually lead to something disastrous.

Even if Luz looked like an adorable little tyrant in the process.

"Eda Eda Eda!" Luz ran in excitedly. "Can I go to the festival?!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, slow it down a bit kiddo." Eda rubbed Luz's hair. "You keep being this hyperactive and you'll have a heart attack. Literally."

"Really?!" King asked suddenly. "Then that shall be my next plan to enact revenge on a common enemy! Pure death, from overexcitement!"

"Yeeeaaaah," Eda abruptly cut in, scooting King away. "Leave this one to me King." She turns back to Luz. "Alright kiddo, what do you have there?

"It's a promotion about a festival tonight!" Luz hands Eda the slip, so she began to read it. "It's called the blooming festival! Willow and Gus were telling me, that once every few years, a special tree blooms some fruit, and if you grab one, it'll determine your special someone."

"Oh, I remember that festival." Lilith mentioned. "I believe the last time I went there was when me and Eda were in our later years at Hexside."

"Yeah, and you were too scared to pick a fruit." Eda snarked.

"Don't think I forgot about who YOU got paired up with." Lilith snickered.

"Hey, Brody didn't deserve someone like me! A kid with that low standard has no place dealing with me!"

"Uhh, this doesn't exactly answer my question." said Luz.

"Oh right." Eda cleared her throat, turning back to her apprentice. "I dunno kiddo, it depends on what you're going for."

Luz already knew that for a fact. Romance was still something she wasn't ready to pursue just yet. No, it was simply the games and food they were going to have. That's way more fun than seeing who your potential lover could be. "Well it's obviously the games!"

"Hmmmm," Eda mumbled. "After the carnival, games sound a bit risky."

"Hey, that was only because of what King did!"

"What?! I thought we chose to move on from that!" King whined.

"We are, just pointing that out you little goober." Luz reassured him, scratching his belly.

Eda scratched her chin for a second, thinking on what would be best for Luz. She was becoming a bit protective of her since the Emperor's Coven incident, but perhaps a certain someone could fill in the protection job.

"Okay, fine, you can go. But only if King goes with you."

"Why _me_?!" King whined again, in a higher pitched voice.

"The last thing I want is my own kid getting mugged or drugged by someone I don't trust."

"Then why don't you go?!"

"Because no mentor takes their apprentice to a festival in that sense anymore."

"Come on King, you might like it!" said Luz. "Besides, you might get a chance to get along with Gus and Willow more." She smirked before she finished. "And don't forget they might have snaaaaacks~."

The tiny demon's eyes shot open, suddenly climbing onto Luz's head and clinging to it like a ball. "We shall go to the festival! This King needs his meal!"

"It hasn't opened yet." said Luz.

"Oh... then, soon I shall feast!" King finished.

"Try to keep a low profile Luz..." Lilith said in a worried tone. "You know that any minute, Belos' goons could see you and take you in."

"Don't worry Lilith," Luz pulls out her glyphs from her pocket. "I'll be prepared."

"That reminds me, you need to start teaching us how to do those glyph things." said Eda. "I don't know how the heck you draw your circles so well!"

"All in due time, dear mentor." said Luz.

"Good. And just, remember to have fun over there."

"I sure will!" After the conversation, Luz ran to her room.

Eda gives a genuine smile to her apprentice, feeling pretty proud of how far she's come along since she arrived here. That was until she noticed Lilith giving her a cheeky smile. "What are you smiling at?"

"You really are becoming a mother." Lilith joked.

"Can it Lily! And don't even think about using the M word in my presence again!" Eda snapped.

* * *

Hours rolled by, and the night of the festival had begun. People were coming from all over the Boiling Isles to see the tree blossoming for the first time in years. The zone was surrounded by many games for people to play, and food shops in case anybody got hungry. Sitting on top of the hill was the tree itself, surrounded by a gate so nobody could steal any fruit. 

The festival was an exciting time for sure. For some, they wanted to find their true love. For others, they just wanted to enjoy a nice evening.

For the Blights however, they wanted to have fun with the games. Making their way to the festival in question, Edric and Emira were beaming.

"Oooh boy, this is gonna be great!" Emira said excitedly.

"I'm keen to see how many games I can beat you at!" Edric said in a smug tone.

"How about we bet to see how many giant plushies we can win?!" Emira pointed at her brother.

"Oh you are so ON sis!"

"What about you Mittens?"

The young Blight in question was walking a fair distance behind her older siblings, keeping a low profile and looking around herself. But in reality, Amity was nervous. When her siblings broke word about the festival, she knew that there would be a point where she'd take one of the tree's fruits. And if it determined Luz as her lover, she only had one shot to share it with her, or else...

She didn't even want to think about that possibility. Especially since it would be in the middle of a large crowd. If she kept a low profile away from people that might recognize her, she could be fine.

But the keyword was could. It'd be impossible to keep that low in a situation like that.

"Amity!"

Emira's yell got her attention, quickly raising her eyes towards her. "What? Sorry! Did I lose myself for a second?"

"It looked like you were in another world." said Edric.

"Are you alright?" Emira asked.

"I'm fine, I just want to keep a low profile." Amity said, wrapping her arms around her body.

"Why? Is there someone there you don't want to see?" Emira asked.

"Because nobody but us is allowed to pick on our Mittens!" Edric said.

Amity deadpanned. "Gee, thanks."

"So, what is it then?"

Amity didn't exactly feel comfortable telling her siblings about what she planned to do. If they ever found out about her desire to get the fruit, it might bring even more attention to her than she thought. Her crush on Luz was no secret to her siblings, but anymore attention for this was not something she wanted.

Thus, lying was all she had to do. "I was thinking about... the last time we came here!"

The comment brightened the siblings up. "Oh yeah! I remember!" they said in sync.

"You were so keen on playing the games they had that you didn't even know how long you were there for!" said Edric.

"Oh and who could forget...!" Emira began, before the two of them spoke in sync again. "When Mittens discovered her childhood lover!" It caused laughter from the two siblings. 

Amity was completely red in the face. That so-called childhood lover was a lower grade kid who didn't come close to meeting Amity's standards.

Maybe she should've picked a better lie.

Before long, the Blights arrived at the festival. They were ecstatic to see all that the event had to offer. Amity kept to herself, opting to not get ahead of herself.

"Alright, so what's the plan? We just go do our own thing for a while and then meet back here for dinner?" Edric asked.

"That sounds good to me." said Emira. "But not as good as me beating you!" She quickly rushes off, leaving Edric behind.

"Oh no you don't!" He rushes off after her, briefly waving to Amity. "Meet you back here soon Mittens!"

Amity waved to her siblings. "Bye." And with that, she began to wander around the festival, getting a nice glimpse of all the games and local shops they had to offer. Her main hope was that Luz would be here tonight, so that she could score a chance of confessing her feelings to her.

She wanted to make sure it was perfect. Grom might've been a miss for her, but any opportunity to attend what was essentially a romantic evening was giving her one step closer to her dream. Confessing to Luz how much she cares about her, and hoping she would return her feelings. As long as nobody saw it and made that big of a deal out of it.

Just when she thought about Luz, the girl in her mind was arriving at the main entrance with Willow, Gus, and King, who was sleeping in her hoodie.

"Man, I am hoping that tree will give me someone special!" Gus said excitedly.

"Gus, you really want to find a partner?" Willow asked.

"Well duh! How else am I supposed to look like a big boy without a big partner?"

Luz cringed a bit from Gus' comment. "Be careful with the way you say it next time, Gus."

There she was, the girl she hoped would be here. Now was not the time for Amity to get so flustered. If she wanted to get Luz's love, she needed to be cool.

"Hey Amity!" Luz called to her. "What a surprise to see you here!"

The Latina girl ran up to her friend, now trying to not turn into a flustered mess. "Hi Luz!" she spoke in an optimistic but nervous tone. "And co.! W-What a surprise to see you all here!"

"We mainly came here for the fun and games." said Willow.

"And who wouldn't?!" Gus joined in. "This festival has some of the coolest ones! I've been dying to try and win at that tree shot game!"

"Why? So you can win the giant dragoncorn plush?" Willow asked in a condescending tone.

"No!" Gus spoke back, looking a bit red. "So I can show off how good I am!"

Luz chuckled from Gus' comment, before returning her attention back to Amity. "So what brings you here Amity?"

"Oh I'm just... Here with Ed and Em." Amity responded shyly.

"Ooh! Tell them I said hi!" Luz said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Amity giggled a bit, but trying to keep herself together. "But they wanted me to come with them, so I pretty much had no choice."

"Well now you're in for a fun time with us around!" Luz said excitedly.

"Actually, I think I'm gonna go to the tree pretty soon." said Amity.

Luz gasped in excitement from what she heard, looking straight at Amity, making the latter turn a bit red. "You're gonna be enchanted with love! Hopefully it's your Grom crush!"

The last comment echoed through Amity's mind. She knew that the fruit would pretty much bring her to Luz, there was no way around it. She was already scared to confess right now, so maybe the fruit would reinforce her confidence if Luz would be aware of why she was given it.

"You never know, it might surprise us both." Amity said in a lower tone.

"I like surprises." said Luz. "Well, in that case, we'll leave you to it!"

"I can't wait to see who your lover is, Amity..." Willow said those words in a bit of a snarky tone. Amity noticed she was now grinning at her with her eyes scowling. Shoot, looks like Willow discovered Amity's feelings for the human. She was no dummy, and could figure stuff out pretty quickly.

However, Willow did give Amity a wink right after, reassuring her that she wouldn't tell Luz. Just as long as nobody else knew, she might have a chance.

_Maybe._

"Unless you want King to spend some time with you." Luz gestured to the demon still sleeping in her hoodie.

"Uhh, no thanks, I'll be off now!" she said rather quickly, hobbling away.

"Well, she looks excited." said Gus.

"I would be too in this situation." Luz added.

"Are you gonna pick a fruit, Luz?" Willow asked.

Luz didn't know if she wanted an answer for that. She never planned to pick a fruit at all, but she knew that if she did, her thoughts might be forced. Luz was already unsure if she had real feelings for Amity or not, but she'd hate for it to be a forced answer.

And she didn't even know who Amity's Grom crush was. If Amity had feelings for someone else, Luz thought that picking a fruit would mean a bad case for her. Not only letting others know how she feels, but Amity herself feeling a bit embarrassed by it.

The true answer was easy... "No." she said finally. "I came here for fun and games, not love!"

"Oh we know that for a fact," said Willow, "but we also know you're pretty keen on finding someone. You did say you hope to find a hot classmate."

"Awww but who's in any real rush?!" Luz blurted. "Come on, let's go play some games!" But not yet she could, as King just woke up from Luz's shouting. "Oh, not quite yet."

"Nyeh?" King mumbled, yawning. "Are we here?"

"Yeah."

"Aha! The place of goodies! I urge we go to get some food!" King pointed to some food stands.

"I'm not hungry yet King." said Luz.

"But I am!"

"Then go get something, I'll catch up with you later." Luz puts King down on the ground.

"Don't think about running off! Eda demanded for me to keep an eye on you, and Titan knows what she'll do if I don't!" shouted King.

"That's exactly what we're here for buddy!" said Gus.

"We'll make sure Luz doesn't get into any usual trouble." said Willow.

"Usual?!" Luz gasped. "How dare thy speak of me as a troublemaker!" she said in her Azura impression. "Anyway, it'll be fine King."

"Fine, but I'm finding you later anyway! We make up for lost time."

"King?" Luz glared at him. "You remember why we lost time?"

The demon stared at Luz in a bit of shock, before running off on all four legs, screeching. Luz just shrugged, and walked off with her two friends.

But not too long after they moved away from the entrance, another group showed up. Boscha and her posse arrived at the festival. This was the first time in a while that Amelia had hung out with Boscha since her day with Willow, and tried to keep it a distant memory for her sake. No matter how much she had grown new respect and generosity towards Willow, Amelia feared that Boscha would kill her if she saw her hanging out again.

If Boscha would lighten up and enjoy herself, this might not be such a problem.

"Sheesh, this place reeks of sappy." Boscha commented.

"It looks pretty nice actually." said Skara.

"And look at all the fun games they have here!" said Amelia excitedly.

"So, what's our plan Bosch?" asked Cat.

"Plan? What plan?" Boscha responded. "All we're doing is playing games, eating food, and leaving.

"Aww, but I want to pick a fruit from the blossoming tree." said Skara.

The three-eyed girl rolled her eyes. Any thought of romance annoyed her, but at least it wasn't involving her. "Alright fine, you can go pick one."

"Yay!"

"So do we just split up?" Amelia asked nervously, to which Boscha glared at her. "Or... not?"

"Gee, I dunno if I should let you do that after your little day with that Half-A-Witch!" Boscha shouted.

"Boscha! Relax! I haven't seen Willow around here!" Cat pointed out, looking for where she might've seen the girl in question.

"Well she might be! So I'm not gonna allow it!" Folding her arms, Boscha turned away from Amelia with her eyes shut.

Cat approached the annoyed leader by placing her hand on her shoulder. Boscha looked back, albeit brief, to see what she was going to say. "Tell you what Boscha, I'LL stick with her to make sure she follows orders."

"What?!" Amelia exclaimed.

Boscha looked back and forth between Amelia and Cat, thinking if she should let her off or not. Cat was a more trustworthy friend than Amelia was, so she knew Cat would never let her down. 

After a bit, she groaned quietly and faced them. "Okay fine, you can all go do your own thing. But Cat's watching Amelia!"

"Come on!" Amelia complained.

"On it, coach!" Cat said happily.

"That doesn't sound fair." said Skara.

"Well too bad, it's her fault for being put into this mess." said Boscha. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some games to win. So many that it'll make all the other players look pathetic in comparison." She finished with her usual smug attitude, then made her way through the festival. Amelia folded her arms, pouting her lips at how bossy Boscha was being on a night like this. Her chance to explore a festival, ruined.

Yet as soon as Boscha was out of sight, Cat gave her a gesture to head off, confusing Amelia. "What? What are you trying to say?"

"Boscha's gone," Cat said. "you can go hang out with Willow if she's here."

"Really?!" Amelia gasped suddenly. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

"But what if Boscha sees her?" Skara asked.

"She won't see her if she's too caught up in her own gig." said Cat.

"Good point." Amelia said. Before she ran off though, she pulled Cat and Skara into a group hug. "Thanks you guys! You're the best!"

"Well we always knew we were better than Boscha." said Skara.

Amelia ran off from the group, waving to the two girls. They then gave each other a light nod, and went on their own paths to get the most out of this once in a lifetime festival.

* * *

Before she went to pick a fruit from the tree, Skara decided to buy herself some food from one of the food stands. She decided not to have dinner before she left tonight so she could feast on what this festival had to offer. Only problem was, there was hardly a place to sit.

"Great, just what I needed." she mumbled to herself.

There was no choice but to sit on the ground. But not in the middle of a busy crowd. She wandered for a bit before finding a nice quiet spot to sit at, even if it wasn't an actual seat. She bought herself a meat burger with a few blood fries, perfect for a Bard like her. Sitting peacefully, and eating her dinner, Skara knew tonight would be a nice one.

Then some garbage flew onto her forehead. She flinched in pain a bit, before seeing the perpatrator. King had been digging through a garbage bin right beside her, finding some free snacks. Skara meanwhile had no idea why he was in there.

But she did recognise him.

"Hey!" she blurted out, triggering a shock reaction from King. He fell back into the garbage bin, alerting her to rush forward and look in. "Sorry! Sorry! Are you okay?!"

"Nyeeeh!" he scrambled out of the garbage covering him. "Who dare send fear into me?!" He was then surprised by what he saw. "You! You're one of those girls who hangs out with that stupid cheater Boscha!"

Laughing nervously, Skara helped King get out of the bin. "Yeah, that's me."

"You've got some serious nerve coming across me after that day!"

"What day? I only saw you once in my life." Skara asked in complete confusion.

King remembered why she didn't see him that much. Well, technically she did, but not in his true form. It was when King was in Luz's body, and challenged Boscha to a race. He started to hate her after that day, even though they never saw each other again. Yes he may have been scared off by her pack, but individually, he wouldn't hesitate to get revenge on her.

"Ahahaha..." he laughed nervously. "Technically you did. I was stuck in Luz's body!"

Reality set in for Skara. "Oh! This makes so much sense now! No wonder Luz sounded like you that day!"

"Yeah, and it was a big mistake! Because I had to put up with people like you!" he snapped at her.

"I'm not all that bad!" Skara said, a bit hurt from what King told her.

"Prove it then! Prove to me that you are at least somewhat of a decent witch!" King folded his arms. "And I mean emotionally, not magically."

Seeing that King was digging through garbage for some food, it was clear to Skara what he wanted. "How about you have my blood fries?"

King's eyes shot up once he heard that. Without hesitation, he jumped onto her plate and mauled his way through her fries. Skara stared at this, in a little bit of shock. But King let out a tiny burp after his meal, and she couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Ahhh, that's the good stuff..." King rolled around on his back, stretching from his meal. "Maybe I'll forgive you just this once, Bard girl."

"Well that'd be nice I guess." said Skara. "And the name's Skara by the way."

"Is that because you scar people?" King jokingly said, laughing a bit. But he stopped when he saw Skara was a little offended by it. "Oh, did I hurt you? I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Skara said quietly.

"Perhaps I'm being too harsh on you." said King. "You're not as bad as that Boscha girl!"

Skara did a nose laugh. "Yeah, I guess I'm not."

"Aaaaand, I think you warned me not to challenge her."

"Huh, I guess I did do that." Skara realised.

"I don't think I'm gonna trust you entirely, but nobody ever offers me a free meal!" said King. "And I don't count the amount of times Luz has given me snacks."

As King was going on about Luz, Skara sat down beside him. "You two must be really good friends, huh?"

"Oh yeah, Luz is one of the best friends a demon has ever had!" King said excitedly, and he started to tell Skara more about her. "I never thought I needed a proper friend like her, but she made me realise that. She seems to have a weird thing for putting others before herself, but I guess that's good showing of how kind she is!"

Skara was interested in hearing about Luz's actual persona. She didn't believe Boscha on how Luz was some jerk who was out to ruin people's lives, but she had a feeling Luz wasn't entirely like that, given what happened the other day at the Library. And now here she was, interacting with one of Luz's closest friends, getting a true insight into what she's like.

"She's a kind person, huh?" Skara asked politely.

"Without a doubt." said King. "Yeah she's a bit of a dork, but I suppose perfect people like me can be that way sometimes!"

"Yeah, I guess that's accurate." Skara giggled. "Is Luz at this festival?"

King groaned from that question, feeling a bit annoyed. "Yeah. But she's off with her friends. And I'm supposed to be watching her."

"Well, you can hang out with me if you want."

The tiny demon was a bit surprised to hear that from a girl he thought was a mean one. "Really?!"

"Yeah! I'm pretty fun once you get to know me."

With that comment out of the way, King scurried up Skara, his claws' poking causing her to giggle, and he clung onto her head like a ball, just like what he did with Luz.

"You're a pretty funny demon." said Skara.

"I don't try to be funny." King commented. "I try to get vengeance on those that have wronged me! And one of those shall be your stupid friend!"

"Yeah, I know you're talking about Boscha." Skara sighed.

"Why are you even friends with her anyway?" King asked.

Before explaining, Skara took another seat back down and took King off her head. It was rare for her to give a logical explanation on why she was friends with someone like Boscha for so long, and a deep discussion didn't require any walking or interruptions. But King wanted to know, and she didn't want to disappoint.

"Well," she began slowly, "me and Boscha started being friends when we were little kids. Our parents forced us to be friends because of their neutral agreement. That's even the reason we became friends with Amity..." Friends was an understatement though, knowing now that Amity wanted nothing to do with either her or Boscha. "I mean... forced to be Amity's friend. But me and Boscha got along really well, at least when she isn't being such a jerk."

"You mean to tell me there's a decent side to her?!" King asked, before bursting into laughter. "Ohoho man! Tell me you're being sarcastic!" Skara's deadpanned look said otherwise. "Oh, you're not."

She shook her head before continuing. "Well, to be honest, Boscha was a pretty good kid back then. She was so much fun to hang out with when she wasn't focusing on being number one or being so cool, and just enjoying the moment with me and my other friends." She rested back with a sigh of relief. "Those were the good times... But now she seems so focused on being better than everyone, and wanting everyone to fear her, no matter how much they hate her."

"Wow, no wonder Luz hates her so much."

"Everyone hates her." Skara pointed out. "But she doesn't care, just as long as people fear her."

"I'm confused," said King. "If Boscha is such a jerk, why do you still hang out with her?"

Skara sighed. "Because I'm scared of what she'll do if I oppose her thoughts. I want to stick around to catch her doing something horrible, but I'm terrified." She looked down with a sad look. "Plus, I want to believe there's still good in her."

"Why be scared?!" King asked. "Standing up for yourself makes you strong! Powerful! Responsible! And above all, feared!"

"But I don't want to be feared, I want to get through her thick skin." Skara said.

"Well that seems impossible, but maybe you should start looking for more friends who'll look out for you! That's how I survived the last few encounters with other creatures! Because of Luz and Eda!"

Skara slowly turned her eyes toward King. "You think?"

"Yeah." King said genuinely. "You should start hanging out with Luz! She'd love you!"

"If I wasn't associated with Boscha..."

"Who cares about her?! She'll take you in if she sees how good you are! I'll even tell her about the free meal you gave me!"

This started to make Skara feel better. This was technically the second time she was hanging out with King, and he was giving her lessons on how to stand up for herself and to find better friends. It was a feeling she hadn't gotten in a while, usually because of how often she had to be by Boscha. Her behaviour didn't even spread to Skara, because it wasn't good enough for her. Maybe if she got lucky, Luz, Willow, and Gus could be amazing friends for her along with Amelia and Cat.

Heck, maybe even Amity would consider being her friend again.

Skara smiled. "Thanks... uhh, do you have a name?"

"King."

The name used for a tiny demon made her giggle. "Okay King, you wanna go play some festival games?"

"Eeek!" he shrieked. "Games! Yes! Away!" Climbing onto Skara's shoulders again, the two began to look around for some games to play.

Skara felt pretty happy to make another friend. And a genuine friend at that. It's been a long time since she made a genuine friend, the last of which being Cat and Amelia. King might've been a friend of Luz, but that didn't mean a single bad thing to her at all.

* * *

Luz and Gus were still playing games around the festival, while Willow was off to spend some more time with Amelia. Luz would've been more than happy to let Amelia hang out with them if she was on good terms with Willow, but if the plant girls wanted to bond closer, Luz would let them have it.

Gus meanwhile, was getting frustrated by the losses in his game. "Come on! I clearly threw the ball in the hole!"

"Yeah but it only happened once the timer ran out," the clerk told him. "so you lose, kid."

The young boy was not about to lose this opportunity. Slamming more gold onto the stand, he grabbed more balls. "I'm not gonna lose yet!"

"Uhh, Gus? Do you mind if I go get something to eat?" Luz awkwardly asked behind him.

"Busy here!" Gus blurted out.

After a blink, Luz shrugged and went off to get some food. She slowly walked by all the stands and mini-shows that were on, looking for a good one that she could get food from. Given that the Boiling Isles' food offerings were different than most, Luz didn't want to feast on something that could've potentially killed her.

Then, Luz's mind about getting food then passed by, when she was greeted by a beautiful sight. The tree itself, sitting on the hill, having people line up to get their fruit. Underneath the star night, and above all the festival lights, it was unlike anything Luz had ever seen on the Boiling Isles. The purple lights shimmering off the branches, as the wind calmly blew by to give it its breeze. Majestic was all that Luz thought in her head. Approaching the gate and gazing up at the tree completely took her mind off food. But she could care less. This was a rare sight to behold. The tree, in some ways, reminded her of the very tree that she made with Amity when defeating Grom. On the very night she got to dance with her.

It was beautiful. Luz loved that dance. It was the first time she had done a romantic kind of dance with someone. Yes it wasn't actually romantic, but it would always pop into Luz's head when she thought about Amity. Her beautiful dress and glowing golden eyes in the moonlight that night was something she'll never forget. And in some ways, the glow of the tree and the impact it's meant to have on people was a reminder of Luz's dilemma. She didn't want to pursue love only for it to be butchered again, not after last time. But... there are clearly better people out there than what Luz had to deal with in her school. And from her point of view, there was no way Amity would backstab her like this, not right now anyway.

Who was Amity's Grom crush though? Luz was always wondering who she might've had these feelings for, given she hardly knew anyone outside of her friends, and enemies such as Boscha. But maybe this wasn't why Luz wanted an answer. The longer she thought about it, the more she came to a conclusion that it was second fiddle. Luz did still want to know who exactly Amity liked.

She just wanted to know if she is Amity's crush.

She couldn't keep it behind her anymore. The fear of embarrassment and neglection was not going to be the case for a girl who actively did what she could to help Luz out and make her really happy. No matter how much she pushes back her bad memories in romance, or how much she doesn't know about a simple Grom crush, Luz was very keen on getting into another relationship even if it's in the Boiling Isles.

And she hopes Amity would be that person.

That mindset came to a hault. he could actually see the Blight girl approaching the enchanting tree on the hill. This means she might actually get an answer. Amity gets a fruit, she shares it with Luz, and all her questions would be answered. Luz decided to stay nearby the path towards the tree, in hopes she'd get an answer soon. 

In a weird way, Luz was excited.

Amity meanwhile, was downright terrified. While she made her way up the hill, millions of possible outcomes flooded her processing speed. Would Luz accept this offer? Would she reject it and laugh at Amity's face? Would she be indifferent? Or perhaps completely oblivious?

There wasn't anything Amity could do about it now. She was here, in front of the tree.

Her answer was right in front of her eyes.

She meant the tree, not who else she saw. Sitting in front of the tree was an Oracle Track teacher, with many crystal balls surrounding his table. He opened his eyes to greet Amity. "Ah, Ms. Blight, such a delight to see you here tonight."

Amity looked around to make sure Luz wasn't watching her, but the festival was a bit far away for her to tell. "Yep, good to see me," she said to herself.

"Are you above the age of fourteen? You must be at that age or higher before you can pick a fruit." he asked.

Amity silently nodded. He handed her some sheets to sign, so she slowly wrote her details down. Sweating at the same time, it almost felt like Amity was signing her life away if this didn't go according to plan. Once she was done, the Oracle Teacher persuaded her to approach the tree.

Slowly, but surely, Amity continued to make her way up the hill until she finally stopped in front of the blossoming tree. This was it, there was nothing else she could do. She had to take the fruit, since the Oracle Teacher wouldn't let her leave until she did. Those contracts would feel meaningless if she left.

Terrified, but confident, Amity finally reached up and took a peach from the blossoming tree. When she did, the tree blossomed, with flowers shooting out above her. The peach itself started to glow, and it traveled up Amity's arm and into her head. She gently closes her eyes when it did, and remained that way until it was done.

She silently looked down at the peach, and saw her own name. But when she turned it...

She was right about who it would pick for her. The very girl who she never thought she'd have these feelings for, but it just so happened to come anyway.

Luz's name was on the other half of the peach, shown in gold juice that was stuck on the peach.

There it was. Luz was her determined lover.

And now she had to _share_ it with her.

"Luz?" the Oracle Teacher asked. "Sounds like a lovely young boy."

"Uhh, Luz is a _girl_." Amity muttered.

"Oh! My deepest apologies." he said. "Well Amity, you have your determined lover, now you must go to her. And don't forget what happens if you don't."

Amity was certainly not stupid enough to forget that fact. Either she gave this fruit to Luz, or she'd never be able to be with her.

_She had to get this right._

* * *

Willow and Amelia were sitting behind one of the stands eating their own food. Amelia wanted to stay out of anyone's view, particularly Boscha, so she wouldn't get caught.

"Ooh," Willow grumbled. "I need to take a step back from this. Otherwise my stomach's gonna blow up."

"Not often you eat junk?" Amelia asked.

"Eh, I don't tend to eat it that often. I try to keep myself fit and healthy every day."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you work out."

Amelia took another bite out of her dinner, then she decided to mess around a bit by conjuring a small flower from the ground.

"Hm, nice little flower." said Willow.

"Thanks, I've been messing around a bit to see if I can get more control over my plants."

"Keep practising, and you'll get there." Willow smiled.

Amelia smiled back. "I'm sure I will. Thanks for that Willow, nobody ever gives me that kind of encouragement."

Willow turned to her. "Not even the teacher?"

"Okay, besides the teacher." Amelia smirked. "I mean, nobody else in the Plant Track can do worse than me. I'm sure you remember the time my own plant almost ate me."

"Yeah, and I got you out." Willow giggled.

Amelia couldn't help but laugh too. "I know." she muttered, before she turned to look at her reflection in a puddle. "What I mean is, I didn't feel like getting better because everyone seemed better than me. I mean when you started getting more attention at school, I felt jealous... And genuine jealousy, not what Boscha was going through."

"Oh..." Willow rubbed her arm. "I'm sorry if I made you feel that way."

"It's okay, you never intended to. It just didn't help that Boscha was trying to make things worse for both of us."

"You're not wrong." Willow rolled her eyes at the mention of Boscha.

"But either way, I never had the encouragement to get better because everyone seemed better than me..." Amelia rubbed her arm trying to not hide her sad state.

Willow lit up, putting her hand on Amelia's shoulder. "Well now I'm here to tell you to keep trying. Because I know you'll be great at this one day! Maybe not right now, but the more you practise the better you'll get."

Amelia chuckled again. "Thanks, again, Willow."

"You're welcome, again." Willow smirked.

The two plant girls laughed. The awkward conversations they'd sometimes have just added to it.

"Why do you still hang out with Boscha?" Willow asked.

"I already told you, she was the first real friend I ever met." Amelia said. "And I swear there used to be a time where Boscha was a lot cooler to be around."

"Boscha? Cool? Please." Willow jokingly said.

"I'm serious. She used to be a cool girl, but now she's literally trying too hard to be cool. And I guess I stick around because I don't have many friends outside of her and Skara."

"And now you have me." said Willow. "And maybe soon I can reintroduce you to Luz, Gus, and Amity."

"I'd love that!" Amelia said happily, until she went back to her recent conversation. "But anyway, I guess the real reason I stick around with Boscha is both her being my first friend and... I'm scared of how she'll react if I object in any way."

"I don't think it's worth it." said Willow. "Boscha will push anyone down even if they're friends or not. That's why you should try and stand up for yourself, and try to make sure others have your back."

"And if she finds out I'm hanging out with you again, she'll literally kill me." Amelia mentioned, causing her to swallow her fears.

"Is she at this festival?"

Amelia looked past some of the stand cracks to see if she could see Boscha. "Yeah, but she's off doing her own thing. She wouldn't know if I was here."

"Well you're making yourself look like an easy target by peeking by the cracks." Willow smirked. "Just stay with me and you'll be fine."

"Oh I wouldn't be sure about that."

Willow's head lifted up when she heard that sentence. But, to hope she wasn't hearing things, she turned around to Amelia. "Uhh, you should be sure about that..."

Amelia tilted her head back to Willow, looking confused. "Willow, I didn't say anything."

Oh no.

Willow knew now that she wasn't hearing things. Amelia didn't say that sentence, but she knew exactly who actually did. And it was someone she was not wanting to see, not after what her new friend explained to her. All she did now was get herself into a protective stance in front of Amelia, making her look just as worried now.

Amelia was in a lot of trouble now.

And out from the shadows blocking the blossoming tree...

...

_Boscha._

Slowly walking up to the Plant girls, having picked up a ball that appears to have been lost from her during one of the games. She didn't say anything more during her approach, all she had to say was shown in her expression.

She looked angry. Really angry.

The warning about not seeing Willow again looked to have not applied to Amelia. And now she was actively sneaking off when she wasn't looking just to break this certain rule Boscha made.

Amelia knew she was in big trouble, and she was horrified.

"Go away Boscha!" Willow shouted. "Amelia can do whatever she wants!"

Boscha scowled at Willow, fueled with so much hate and rage for her that she could try to kill her if she wanted to. But Willow was not the guilty one here. "Save your breath Willow, you're not gonna suffer just yet."

Shaking in her knees, Amelia came out from behind Willow. "B-B-Boscha, let me explain!" So much fear in her voice, she barely comprehended what she could even say without angering the Potion witch even more.

"I think you've explained enough, you traitor!" Boscha shouted, making Amelia jump back in fear.

"I'm not a t-traitor!"

"Oh yeah, sneaking off while I'm not looking and doing something I didn't want you to do! Did you think I was stupid?!"

Willow stood between the two girls. "Knock it off Boscha, you're not her mother!"

Boscha was not in the mood to have this settlement interrupted by her worst enemy. She grabs Willow by her shoulders, and pushed her away so harshly that the latter almost fell back on the ground. "Stay out of this, you Half-A-Witch!"

"Leave her alone!" Amelia shouted in fear.

"You should be more worried about YOURSELF!" Boscha shouted right back at Amelia's face, towering over here and making her cower even more. She was ready to lash, after everything she's had to go through for the last few days. "I overheard you telling Skara at Hexside that you were gonna hang out with Willow again! And it just so happens tonight was your best opportunity to do so! And that was right after I told you to stop hanging out with her AGAIN!"

"But I like hanging out with her!"

"Oh you LIKE hanging out with Willow, do you?!" Boscha's voice started to show some tinge of pain. The fact that Amelia liked hanging out with Willow almost implied she's better than her. And that hurt her. "Even though I was your first friend at Hexside! Am I not good enough for you?! Has everyone failed to realise how much of a loser Willow is?!"

"She's not a loser!" Amelia's voice began to crack.

"You're right! She's not a loser! She's a loser friend to a loser like YOU!" Boscha shouted higher than before.

Amelia was taken back from Boscha's comment. Within a split second, all hope and respect she had for Boscha vanished. Now here she was, acting like a pure enemy rather than a friend, and Amelia was not about to have it. She lost her shaking legs, and stood up to face her directly.

"Well you're right about one thing Boscha!" she started, and this took Boscha by surprise. "You ARE not good enough for me, considering how much of a jerk you are!"

"I'm only a jerk because other people are weak! And it looks like YOU'RE becoming weak!" Boscha snapped.

"No, I'm getting stronger! And my plant magic improvements show that! Guess you were too caught up in your stupid fame train to notice any decency from your own friends! Because you're anything but a decent person!"

".........."

This broke the line. Calling her life a stupid fame train? Not showing decency? Boscha knew by this point that Amelia's tough nature was sucked out by her worst enemy.

Now there was no more ounce of respect for Amelia.

"WELL, I THINK THAT EXPLAINS EVERYTHING I WANTED TO HEAR!", she screamed suddenly. Now Amelia was really feeling scared. "It's bad enough you lied to me, but now you think I'M THE LOSER HERE?! Have you seen how much people adore me during Grudgby?! How much people fear me! How much I show true strength compared to most of Hexside's pathetic students?! I GUESS NOT! So if you're gonna judge it that way, don't be surprised when you wake up the next morning and your social life is destroyed!"

"What are you saying...?!" Amelia's voice broke at tears forming in her eyes.

"YOU'RE NOT MY FRIEND _ANYMORE_!" Boscha screamed, enough to cause pain to Amelia's ears.

And just like that, Amelia's waterworks flew from her eyelids. Stuttering in place, shaking in weakness, she felt completely lost. Her now former friend showed nothing but hate and rage within her voice, not regretting a single thing she said. And treating her like an abusive daughter was the icing on the already crumbled cake. Willow was right about everything. Boscha wasn't worth being friends with if all she was going to do was take pity from others to make herself look better than them. And now she felt like a complete idiot for not realising that any sooner than she did.

Yet losing a first friend is a painful thing to happen in life, no matter how much Amelia's relationship can change. It was like seeing a dying friend, the death of someone who was cool. And now they're nothing but a cold dark shell of their former selves.

Whatever the case, Amelia had enough. As the waterworks freely flowed down her cheeks and down her neck, she pushes Boscha right out of the way. She wanted to get away from everything, whether it was Boscha or even her own friends. So much was in her mindset, but she wanted to get away from being involved in anymore drama. She never recieved such a lashing before, and now it would be burnt into her mind.

"Amelia! Wait!" Willow called out to her, trying to catch up to her before it was too late. Standing in place, Willow just breathed gently, hoping for the well being of her new friend.

But boy, she was ready to give Boscha the karma she deserved. Turning around, and ready to unleash her plant magic, she was shocked to see that Boscha was now gone. Vanished, just like that. Not knowing where in the world she went to. But since Boscha's gone, Willow's main concern now was going to try and comfort Amelia. She may have lost her a second ago, but if she can get help from Cat, she could find her.

No, she _needed_ to find her.

* * *

In reality, Boscha was not far away from Willow. But she wanted to get further away from both of them as possible. And get away from this festival too. She cut away one of her best friends, and she was still fuming. The festive lights and happy-go-lucky attitude people were displaying only adding to her anger.

Right now, she wanted to find Skara and leave. She had a close suspicion that Cat would definitely not be wanting to see her, given Boscha put Amelia in her hands. Skara at least was off doing her own thing, so she knew she'd be the perfect one to get out of here with comfortably.

But Skara wasn't by herself. When Boscha spotted her, she was licking some ice cream and laughing along with King. Looking like she was having the time of her life. 

Boscha did not want to see that. 

Granted King was no real rival of her's, but she remembered that he was associated with Luz. And if Skara's starting to hang out with him, then that means Skara might drift away from her too.

They were in the middle of the ongoing crowd though, so Boscha knew she couldn't make a big scene. All she needed to do was take Skara and leave, without much fuss. 

Skara saw Boscha though, and she began to panic. "Oh shoot! It's Boscha!"

"Yes! It is me!" Boscha yelled, storming up to Skara. "And we're leaving!"

"Why?!" Skara asked.

"Because I'm sick of this stupid festival!" Boscha lied, but she didn't care. She grabbed Skara's wrist, and began to drag her away.

"Skara!" King yelped.

She tried to pull away from Boscha's grasp, but the girl was holding her tight. "Wait! What about Amelia and Cat?!"

Boscha growled quietly at hearing Amelia's name, but wasn't ready to explain the story yet. She didn't want to lose Skara either. "They can do their own thing! Let's just go!

"Let me go Boscha!" Skara shouted, still trying to pull away from Boscha's grasp.

Every demand from Skara was like silence to her. She didn't care about what she wanted, Boscha wanted to get out of this forbidden place as quickly as possible, as long as it meant she wouldn't have to deal with Willow.

King however, was not about to let his new friend get taken away by the very girl he hated since her scheme with him. He leaped onto Boscha's hair, and began to hit her face multiple times. This was no doubt satisfying for him.

"Ow! Hey!" Boscha winced.

"Boscha!" King yelled. "This is what you get! Nyeh!" he slammed on her face. "You cold-hearted witchling!"

Next time King tried to hit her, Boscha thought fast, grabbed his wrist, and threw him straight off her head and towards the ground in a forceful manner. He grunted a few times, bouncing a bit before landing face first on the ground.

"King!" Skara gasped.

"Oh my gosh, King!" another voice from nearby cried out. Skara looked over, and recognised that voice. Luz came from the crowd of people and rushed over to King's aid, helping him back up.

"Are you okay?!" Luz asked.

"I'm fine!" King grunted. "But mentally, she's not!" he points at Boscha.

Luz stood up directly towards Boscha, starting to get fired up. "What'd you do that for you jerk?!"

Boscha's plan was to get out of here as quickly as she could with Skara, wanting to avoid anymore drama. But here comes Luz to make things more complicated for her. And now, she was actively fuming.

"He started it!" Boscha snapped back.

"Only because she tried taking Skara away from me!" King pointed out.

"Wait, you and Skara have been hanging out?!" Luz asked in shock.

"Yeah, so what?! She's not as bad as you think!"

"Oh really?!" Boscha glared at Skara. "Going soft, are you?!"

"Hey! All eyes back to me Boscha!" Luz shouted, bringing the girl's scowling look back to her. "I am getting so tired of you being so mean to my friends! I've dealt with my fair share of bullies back in my school, but you?! You're worse than ten bullies combined!"

"OH! Go get 'em Luz!" King cheered on.

The commotion was beginning to attract several bystanders, one of which was Gus. Beyond the crowd, Amity could overhear Luz's voice. When she got through the crowd to see what was going on, she finally saw Boscha face-to-face with her as well. And she was livid. Amity knew that if Luz wasn't careful, she could be in a lot of trouble.

Boscha was shaking her fists, fumed with anger and resentment. She looked right at Luz in the eyes, with her's burning red. "You think you're so prim and perfect, human?! Ever since you came to this place, you've done nothing but make me look like a joke! You got Willow to start opening herself up to other people, you took Amity away from me, and you embarrassed me after that Grudgby game! You seem to go on about how friendly you are, yet you never stop to realise that sometimes you cause more problems for people than you might realise!" 

She stopped for a moment to take a breather. And it gave Luz an opportunity to argue back. "I cause problems for you?! That's because you're a bully! You only make people miserable because of how you treat them! Consider that a wake-up call! You're not invincible Boscha! And by the way, I don't make others miserable! If I made you feel that way, then I'm sorry! But that's never my intention! And if you hadn't have been such an idiot for the times I've seen you, maybe none of this stupid drama would be happening in the first place!"

"Idiot?! IDIOT?!" Boscha screamed. "I'm not the one who challenged a star player to a Grudgby match! I'm not the one who played stupid and wanted to be target practise! I'm not the one who steals friends from others! That's all you! IT'S ALWAYS YOU! The Boiling Isles would be a much better place if you weren't around, BECAUSE YOU'RE ONE OF THE WORST THINGS TO EVER COME HERE!"

Boscha should've regretted what she just said. Because the next thing she knew, a large purple hand grabbed her and started holding her high. Luz turned around to see Amity conjuring up her abomination to keep Boscha at bay.

"Amity!" Luz exclaimed.

She didn't bother to hear what Luz said. She walked up to Boscha, still holding her high. "Stay away from her, Boscha!" she shouted.

The abomination wasn't able to keep Boscha away for long though. She casts a fire spell from her hand, and blasts it at the hand, vaporizing it and releasing her from the air. "Your stupid abominations can't keep me away forever Amity!"

"I don't care what kind of trick I pull out of my sleeve..." Amity started, in her usual cold voice. "I'm not gonna let what you said to Luz fly by!"

"What?! You feel offended?!" Boscha snapped. "Be lucky I didn't say that about you!"

"Luz is right though! She wasn't responsible for me backing away from you, it's because you're nothing but a worthless witch without an ounce of decency! I wouldn't have been so cold to Willow or Luz for so long if it wasn't for your toxic behaviour spreading it!"

"I only did that because it makes you look stronger!"

"You don't have to push people away for the sake of being strong! And I sure didn't feel that way when I was with you! Or Skara! Because the last few years I was your friend were miserable! And I feel like an idiot for not pushing you away sooner!"

"You only became an idiot once THAT idiot came into this world!" Boscha pointed towards Luz.

"SHE IS NOT AN IDIOT!" Amity screamed, pushing Boscha harshly.

"WELL SHE'S NOT INNOCENT EITHER!" Boscha screamed right back at her.

"You're right, she's not always perfect! But I don't care if she isn't perfect! She's good in my books!"

Luz was surprised to hear these compliments coming from Amity in the middle of this hectic situation. Despite the drama unfolding, she couldn't help but smile from this.

"And I'm not good enough?! Do you have any idea how I felt when you decided to become a softie and push us away?! You have no idea how it feels when you lose a friend you've known for years! So much for Little Miss Perfect!"

"YES I DO!!" Amity's voice sounded even more infuriated. She knew exactly how it felt to lose a friend. She was partially the reason why Willow was pushed out of her life many years ago. And what followed was nothing but anxiety, fear, stress, and sadness around Boscha. Now she was beyond fustrated. No matter what she said to Boscha, the girl wasn't listening. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT BEING PERFECT ANYMORE! WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO REALISE THERE'S MORE TO YOUR LIFE THAN BEING NUMBER ONE?!" she screamed furiously.

And her screaming alerted Edric and Emira from the other side of the festival. They started to make their way over to see what was going on.

Boscha panted heavily, almost to the point of losing air. Amity looked like she wasn't going to back down with all the shouting Boscha gave her. She was really hard to crack, no matter the circumstances. And she had never seen Amity get this angry, even though she thought it wasn't justified. And with all the people surrounding them to watch, she knew she needed a way to one-up this fight.

Then she saw Amity's peach in her pocket.

The very peach she took from the blossoming tree.

Boscha found her winning ticket.

Amity meanwhile, breathed heavily and tried to calm down. There was no point in arguing with Boscha if she wasn't going to listen. "Forget it," she muttered. "There's no point in arguing when you won't listen. Just stop, before we make even more of a scene."

The three-eyed girl sighed, and Amity was surprised to hear a genuine sentence when she spoke.

"Alright, I'll stop... But I think we should lighten up the situation."

The Blight thought that maybe, just _maybe_... she found a way to crack through Boscha's walls and get her to back away.

But it didn't last long. Knowing Amity was thrown off, Boscha quickly reached into Amity's pocket and grabbed her peach, holding it in the air so she wouldn't reach it.

Amity came through, and felt her pockets being empty.

Now she was terrified.

"Look everyone! Amity picked a peach from the blossom tree!" Boscha declared outloud, which made the crowd awe in joy.

"GIVE THAT BACK!" Amity shouted, reaching up to try and reach it. At the same time, her face was starting to heat up.

"Let's see who her determined lover is!" Boscha said. She lowered the peach in front of her, a great big smirk spread across her face. Amity tried to reach for it more, but Boscha was quick. Quick for the perfect opportunity.

Luz stared at them for a bit, and a bunch of possibilities went into her mind. Why was Amity so hectic to get the peach back? Was she scared of people knowing who her lover was? Or would this perhaps surprise him or her in the crowd if they happened to be here. Luz had an instinct to help Amity, but she felt she needed to hear this.

Boscha kept trying to avoid Amity's frantic hands to get the peach back, and eventually she managed to trip Amity over and fall towards the ground.

Now she was down. There was nothing she could do now.

Raising the peach, with all confidence, Boscha read the name outloud.

Within this moment, everything would change...

..........

_"Luz Noceda!"_

..........

No...

The secret was out...

Everyone in the crowd heard the name loud and clear, and everything was put together.

Luz Noceda is Amity Blight's determined lover.

"Here, you can have it back now Amity!" Boscha said in an uplifting voice.

But Amity wasn't even moving that much. She was sitting there, breathing heavily, and utterly horrified. Amity wanted it to be a secret for a while now that Luz was her crush, and hoped nobody outside of her siblings would know about this.

And now everyone knew it.

Boscha knew it.

Skara knew it.

... _Luz_ knew it.

The human girl stood in her spot, in complete disbelief. She wanted to know who exactly Amity had a crush on, and why she wanted to keep it a secret from her for so long. It was so she could potentially pursue a chance of admitting that she herself had feelings for Amity.

But she was the last person she would've ever expected.

Coming to her weak senses, Amity finally stood up and didn't even grab the peach. That didn't matter to her, because everyone was watching her. All chattering about what they heard. Some seemed surprised, others seemed weirded out, and others were just lost on what they were saying. Amity said once that her worst fear was getting rejected, especially in public. This was more terrifying than ever having to face Grom, because that was just an illusion.

Her worst fear was literally coming to life, right this second.

And when she turned around to see Luz...

She gasped. 

The look on the human girl's face said it all. She had no idea what to say or how to take this in. Amity was in love with her. How could she handle this?

But Amity looked like she was about to cry.

Luz didn't want to worry about the crush. 

She wanted to make sure Amity was okay.

"Amity...?" she quietly whispered.

She flinched. The closer Luz got to Amity, the further back she took. She wanted to be anywhere but here, right in front of the very girl who knows her secret.

One witch's secret, out just like that. In a way she never wanted.

"..."

Amity began to run, far away from Luz, and away from everyone watching her. She didn't want anybody to see her after that.

"Amity!" Luz cried out. "Come back!"

Luz tried to run after Amity, but she was too quick for her. Eventually, she had to stop when Amity got too far away. Her legs gave in and she knelt onto the ground.

She was distraught to see Amity looking this sad.

Emira and Edric ran right past her, to try and catch up with their little sister. Luz just let them go. They were probably all that Amity wanted to see right now.

Boscha meanwhile, showed zero regret. Stretching and breathing out peacefully, she put her hands on her hips. "Well, I feel better now!" she blurted out. "Amity got her secret out, and all's well! Let's go Skara." She proceeded her way to the main entrance, but stopped for a second when she noticed Skara wasn't with her. "Skara?"

She turned around, to be greeted with a really cold stare from Skara. Her arms were crossed, and she shook her head. "You can go on without me."

"Uhh, no I'm not." said Boscha. "You're coming with me."

"Oh please, only friends follow friends."

Boscha gasped when Skara said that, knowing exactly what she meant. "What are you saying Skara?!"

"I'm not gonna be your friend anymore!" Skara snapped. "Not after what just happened!"

"Oh give it a rest, Skara! You knew I was gonna plan to get back at Amity!"

"And may I ask, what the heck did she even do to deserve being publicly embarrassed in front of a bunch of people, and Luz?! Other than leaving you as a friend?! Or that Luz is supposedly a jerk?! Well if that argument told me anything, it's that everything Amity said about Luz sounds true and you're full of it!"

"I am not!"

"And you're in denial! So much denial! Because you're scared of taking responsibility for your actions! You don't care about anything else other than being number one! Well you know what?! It sucks to be number one when nobody likes you for doing so!"

"Skara!" Boscha exclaimed. "You're the only friend I have left!"

"NOT ANYMORE!" Skara screamed. "I'm not gonna play dumb and stick around anymore! It wasn't worth it!" She proceeded to storm away from her now old friend. Boscha ran up to her to try and get her to turn around.

"Where are you going to go?!" Boscha asked.

"Anywhere you're not around!" Skara responded.

"Skara!" Boscha cried.

"QUIT FOLLOWING ME!" she screamed right back at her, making Boscha jump back a bit. This was the first time she felt this level of anger from any of her friends. Skara didn't want to be seen with Boscha anymore, as reality kicked in. Tucking her hands in her pockets, she stormed right out of the festival.

Now it was Boscha standing in her spot, in disbelief. First Amity, now Amelia, and now Skara was gone too. One by one, her friend group was falling apart. All for the same reason: Boscha was making things complicated for everyone. She hated to admit it, but Amity might've been right. She didn't want to show it, but she felt it. 

And it hurt, really bad.

For once in her life, Boscha thought this might've been her fault.

When she turned over to Luz, the human was still kneeling on the ground, with a look of shock and disbelief. 

Luz needed a moment to herself. Rubbing her arms and keeping her hands together, so much happened in just one night. It all started to make sense to her now. Amity was getting flustered around Luz, clearly due to her crush. And Luz started to feel so stupid for not realising that at the time when she could've. Perhaps it was her main concern being Eda's curse, though that didn't mean she couldn't tell how others were feeling. She would always think about whether or not Amity had feelings for her, and vice versa. And all that was answered in the most humiliating way for Amity. She wanted to know the answer, but not like this. Never like this.

And... did that mean Luz was supposed to be Amity's Grom date...?

...

Tears started to form in Luz's eyes. But she didn't know if these were tears of joy, or tears of sorrow. Joyful for knowing how much Amity loved her? Or sorrow because of how it was handled?

Either way, Luz got her answer she wanted.

She was Amity's crush.

But at what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. Six chapters in, and Luz already knows Amity's biggest secret. But her story is far from over.
> 
> Stay tuned for Chapter 7!


End file.
